From Beginnings to Endings
by ZeroDuo
Summary: The tale of X and Zero. Following them from their Childhood to the end of their first mission.
1. New Friends

This is a fanfic that me and a friend of mine wrote together about a year ago. It tells the story from X and Zero's childhood in the Light and Wily days in 20XX to their first mission in 21XX. I hope you enjoy reading it, because we had fun writing it.

Kat: YES'H!

Written by Duo and Kat, but we do not own Megaman (sadly)

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

Light Labs was silent and sunny early in the morning.  
No one was awake to notice the small form of something slip out and dash across the fields as if something was chasing it.  
A small boy who looked no more than 9 or 10 with shining green eyes laughed as a robotic red dog chased after him with a loud yap.  
He fell as it jumped him and he went sprawling down a hill.  
Only one thing made this boy look odd; his eyes. The seemed off and metallic. And when he looked up and shoved the dog away, they shimmered and contracted oddly.  
He jumped when he heard someone call, "X!? Where are you? Rush?"  
X, the boy, sighed and trotted back up the hill, "Here, Roll..."  
A ways off, sat another Robot, looking about his mid-teens, stood atop the Light House. He had red, armour like clothes, a yellow scarf around his neck, a red helmet with dark shades, and a shield on his back. He smirked some as he watched the Boy, X, play, then get dragged back home by their Sister, Roll.  
X complained as Roll shoved him along, "Roll, why can't I play with Rush some more? I don't want to go back to sleep!!"  
She chided, "Well you have to! Come on now! Go on!!"  
Protoman, Or Blues has he liked to be called, chuckled lightly. He jumped down from the roof and walked to X and Roll, "Listen to Roll. She knows what she's talking about." He patted the small boy's head and continued pass them.  
X moaned unhappily as he passed and said again, "Aw, come on, Blues!! Don't make her make me go to bed! The suns up! I want to play with Rush."  
Rush padded along at his side and whimpered to look pathetic.  
Blues stopped and placed his hands on his waist as he looked up at the sky, "He's got a point, Roll." The looked back at them over his shoulder, "The sun is up. And it's not like he needs sleep. We're not exactly human."  
Roll sighed, "Oh alright, go on X. Just don't get into any trouble again!" she called after him as he whooped and ran off, Rush on his heels.  
"Relax Roll. And let the kid have some fun..." Blues said, watching X run off. Then he added, "...While he still can."  
She turned to him, "You don't think we'd have to...do that to him do you?"  
Blues shrugged, "You never know, Roll." He turned to her, "Let's hope not." He sighed and looked away again. "I'm going on my patrol...I'll see you later, Roll." With that, he vanished into a flash of red light.  
She shook her head and went in search of MegaMan, who was sitting outside on a bench relaxing and staring off at X, who was throwing a Frisbee for Rush to catch.  
He laughed, "Sometimes I think the Doctor made Rush for X, not me."

In the darkness of the halls of Dr.Wily's castle, a small child, resembling X in size, ran along the shadows. His eyes also had a metallic shimmer to them, but they were a deep red, and seemed to hate. He also had long blonde hair following in his wake.  
The blonde boy smiled to himself, enjoying his own personal game. That was, until he ran into the leg of a taller, dark armoured figure. "..Sowy Bass." The boy grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Bass huffed and picked up the boy by his hair, "You're supposed to be my successor? Pathetic..."  
Zero growled lightly, closing an eye from his hair being pulled. Bass glared and tossed Zero behind him, "Just stay out of my way." Bass hissed and continued down the hall, "Treble, come." He called behind him.  
A Purple Wolf like creature walked passed Zero, sniffing him for a second, then ran to catch up with Bass, and walked at his side.

Mega frowned as X went out of his sight and he got up to investigate. "X?" he yelled. But there was no answer. Mega sighed, "Now where's he gotten too..."  
X was perched on Rush's back, who was sprinting off to give him a ride. X laughed and whooped as Rush jumped about.  
X enjoyed his ride thoroughly, feeling the wind in his short spiky hair and Rush bound which made him bounce up and down a bit.  
He went on a while until suddenly Rush skidded to a halt. X whooped as he was thrown off and landed in the grass, "Ow, why'd you stop?" Rush blinked and looked about wildly, making X nervous, "What's wrong boy?" he asked quietly as he too looked around.  
Zero grumbled as he wondered away from the Castle, "Stuwid Bass.." He glared at the ground, "I'w show him..." his small rant was cut short has he was tackled from behind by the wolf, Treble. Zero laughed some and pushed him off, "Douwn Boy." He hugged the wolf around the neck, then they both continued to walk away from the Wily building. "We'll just go for a thort walk."  
Rush looked up off in the distance the giant building that Wily called his own reared against the sky. Rush whined and started to back off, but X pulled him along, "Come on boy! I want to see that place!!" Rush shook his head, but X sighed, "Fine, I'll go by myself." Rush grumbled and followed after him anyway.  
Treble look ahead of them and growled lightly. Zero raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to try and see what Treble did. After a few moments, he saw a boy and a red dog. Zero smirked and ran towards them, Treble right with him. They both stopped a few feet away from X and Rush. Treble still growling lightly, Zero, who was still smirking, held him back by rapping his arms around his neck. "Helwo." Zero said to them.  
X blinked and titled his head, Rush growled at Treble. X rolled his eyes, "Aw, stop it Rush. Hi." he waved slightly at Zero.  
Zero looked X over, "I'm Zewo. Who awe you?" A slightly breeze caught Zero's hair, making it blow behind him gently.  
"I'm X-" before X finish, he heard Mega calling from a distant and he gulped, "Oh no! Mega followed me." Rush seemed pleased that he did and was about to bark, but X clamed his jaw shut, "Shhhh!! Don't bark Rush!!"  
Zero tilted his head, "Mega? I heawd that name befow. My bothor don't like him much." At the mention of Megaman, Treble growled deeper and tried harder to get away from Zero, but Zero held strong.  
X yelped as Mega came from nowhere and yanked him up, "X!! Where have you been!!" he may have been speaking to X, but he kept his eye of Treble, he hand clenching and unclenching ready to pull his Buster out if needed.  
Zero blinked at Mega, "Ohh...you Mega?" Zero asked. Treble barked, snapped and growled at Mega, and kept an eye on his hand, getting ready to move.  
Mega slowly backed up, X wailing in protest under his arm, "Lemme go! Lemme go!!" he cried over and over, trying to break free.  
Zero blinked again, then let out a cry as Treble broke free of his grasp and lunged forward at Mega, X, and Rush. "Tweble! No! Bad boy!" Zero yelled as he got back to his feet.  
Rush jumped at Treble and the two rolled about tearing at one another. Mega cursed and put X down, "Do not move!!"  
He ran to Rush and tried to yank Treble off of him.  
"Tweble! Doawn boy!" Zero stomped on the ground. "Grrr, why dwoes he owly listen to Bass?"  
Treble's ears perked up and he jumped back and away from Rush and Mega. A blast shot hit the ground between then all as a warning. Bass walked up to them, "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" He smirked and pointed his blaster at Mega.  
Mega stood in front of X protectively, "What do you want Bass!?"  
"That's what I should be ask you, oh rival of mine. You're on our property." he smirked, "And the good doctor doesn't like trespassers." He glared over at Zero, "And YOU were told not to leave the castle!" Zero glared back, hesitated, then stomped his way back.  
Mega again started to back up with a growl, "Then we'll leave..."  
X whimpered as he back up with Mega and stared wide-eyed at Bass.  
Bass nodded, "Make sure that you do. Don't think I'll let you go next time." he glanced at X and smiled, "Oh, so the fool Light finished him already? Good to know." he and Treble turned and followed Zero back to the castle.  
Mega stood straight and frowned down at X, "What were you thinking, X!? You could've been killed!!"  
X mumbled his apology and ran his hand across Rush's back, who had come to his side to rub his at his chest.  
Bass threw Zero into Wily's lab, "I just caught you're 'greatest' creation wondering away from the castle and right into Megaman and his dog. And it seems Light finished his latest 'child' as well." he crossed his arms, Treble at his side.  
Zero glared back at Bass as he slowly got to his knees, then to his feet, rubbing his backside.  
Wily glared down at Zero, "You were told not to leave the Castle! Now that fool knows you exist!"  
Zero stuck up his nose and crossed his arms, "So? Bass leaves all the twime. And they don't theem that tough to me.."  
Wily sneered, "They don't look it, but that MegaBrat is a thorn in my side, he's destroyed many of my Robots. Bass is allowed to leave because they already know of him! You, my pet, will not leave again, or you WILL be severely punished! Bass, take him out and lock him in his quarters."  
"Gladly." Bass smirked and grabbed Zero by his hair. He lifted Zero up in front of him, "What was the point of giving him his long hair? It seems like a battle distraction to me."  
Wily grunted, "Just do as I say."  
Bass rolled his eyes and left, dragging the whining Zero behind him. "Let go wov my hair!" "Shut up!" Bass groaned back.  
Bass tossed Zero into his room, "And stay put!" he slammed the door and locked it. Bass put Treble outside Zero's room as a guard, then left down the hall.  
Mega returned to the Labs with a still shaky X at his side.  
Roll saw them and asked, "What happened?"  
Mega told her what happened and added, "Wily's got a Child Robot proto-type now. Who knows what he's up to? I need to speak to Dr. Light, call in Blues, he might want to know as well."  
Roll nodded and led X back to the Lab, and when she had reached it, sent Blues a message to return.  
Blues stood atop a skyscraper, over looking a town. A small beeping came from his wrist. He glanced at it and nodded, then again turned into a red light.  
Zero paced around his room, mumbling to himself and plotting. He ended up smashing one of his chairs is anger. He blinked at one of the chair legs the lived. He picked it up and started to swing it around like a sword.  
Blues appeared in front of the light house. He walked up to the door and want on in. He looked around and found Roll, "Something wrong? Why was I called back?"  
She turned and said, "You need to see Mega and Doctor Light, they have an issue on their hands you might want to hear about." she led him to the lab where Mega was, as was Light, who was sitting down near a computer, "We have a slight problem." he sighed, "Mega, could you please relate the incident again?"  
Mega nodded and again recited the story, "All I know is why has Wily made another Child Prototype? They're not made to be Battle 'Bots..."  
Blues tapped his chin, "Maybe he's planning on upgrading it later. Perhaps we should give X some sort of battle training. Just in case."  
After being in his room for about 30 minutes, Bass went to check up on him. He opened the door to find Zero standing in the middle of his room, holding a chair leg in his hand. Bass glance around the room, everything was either slashed, smashed, broken in someway.  
Bass blinked a few times, then slowly backed out and closed the door.  
Light looked up skeptically, "What? X? We couldn't possibly..."  
"I don't think Wily made that thing to keep him company." Blues turned to Mega, "What did you say it looked like again?"  
Mega blinked, "Well he was just about the same size as X, just long blonde hair, red eyes, and for some reason he had lisp..."  
Blues raised an eyebrow, though it could not be seen past his shades. He smirked, "Ok, Maybe he did make it for company. Long blonde hair? You sure it was a 'he'?"  
Mega shrugged, "X said HE said his name was Zweo...I guess that means Zero."  
Blues smirk vanished, "I don't think Wily let him out, so we can safely assume that this 'Zero' is not restricted by the three laws."  
Light sighed, "Let us hope we won't have to change X in anyway because of this, I'd hate to think of what would happen to the boy..."  
"I just think we should keep the option open." Blues turned away, "I'm going back out. Let me know if anything else happens." He waved over his shoulder as he left.

Bass entered Wily's lab again, "Hey! Doc! I think your 'pet' has a glitch! It completely destroyed its room with a chair leg!"  
Wily cackled to himself, "Ah, his programs are already waking. Good, good. Let him destroy things, let him enjoy the feeling and crushing things by his own hands."  
Bass raised an eyebrow, but just waved it off and left, saying, "Your nuts, old man."  
Wily growled and spoke to himself, "Ah, he knows nothing. One day even he will not be able to stand against Zero. Even MegaBrat and his precious 'family' will fall before his might when he is complete...But we must wait and let him progress..." he cackled again to himself.  
Zero sat in the middle of his room. He smiled to himself as he looked around, "Well...I feelth betwa now." Then he frowned as a thought popped into his head, "Where I'm going to theep?"

Meanwhile, X in the Labs looked around outside of his room to make sure no one was around. He snuck out with a pullover jacket on, pulling the hood over his head as he darted down the hall.  
He left the place and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the area where he and 'Zweo' had met.  
He sat down in a bush and waited, he thought maybe he would come back.

Zero sighed with boredom, "That wold man can't twell me what to do. I'm weaving." He got up and slowly opened his door, since Bass forgot to lock it on his last visit. Treble's head perked up, he growled lightly at Zero. Zero glared at him and Treble whined softly, then laid back down. Zero smiled and quickly, but quietly made his ways through the halls.  
He snuck out the castle door and into the cool air. He shivered a bit, but continued on his way. When we got to where he met X, he looked around, "Helwo?"  
X looked up from the bush and tumbled out. He shook his head, then waved again, "Hey, Zweo! It's me, X!"  
Zero crossed his arms and shook his head, "Your cwumsy...And my name is Zewo."  
"No! Zewo!" Zero grunted, "Oh, newamind. What you want to do?"  
X shrugged, then looked about, "Ever played Hide-and-seek?" he asked.  
Zero shook his head, "This is onwy my two time out. And Bass dwosn't like to pway wif me."  
X blinked, "That's not very nice of him! Anyway, what we do is one of us hides somewhere and the other counts down from 20. After they're down counting they're supposed to go find them. The one who counts is called 'it'. When you catch the hider, you're supposed to tag them and say 'you're it'. Got it?"  
Zero stayed quiet for a few seconds, then nodded. "Who's it fiwst?"  
X stood, "I'll be first, go ahead and start hiding!" he darted to a tree and turned his back to Zero, "Ready?"  
Zero nodded and looked around. After X started to count, he ran for a large rock not very far away and dived behind it, not noticing that his hair was still on top of the rock.  
"Aaaaaand...20!! Ready or not, here I come!" X called as he looked around, "Oooh, Zweeeeo? Where are you?" he trotted about in his search. He noticed Zero's hair and laughed. He dived over the rock too with a whoop, "BOO!!!" and tackled him, "You're it!!"  
Zero screamed, "Dwon't do wat!" he was breathing deeply from the scare. Then he nodded, "How dwid you find me?"  
X laughed, "You're hair was sticking out up on the rock!" then he grinned.  
Zero grabbed his hair and growled at it. "Ok. My tuwn." he went to the rock he hid by and started to count.  
X darted away and found another set of bushes to hide in not far off. He watched Zero count and wriggled in excitement, confident that Zero would not find him. He though did notice the tip of his foot stuck out of the bush.  
"Twentwy!" Zero yelled happily and looked around. He looked behind the rocks, then ran around a bit, looking in random spots. Then he stood still and looked around and noticed X's foot. He smiled and moved around to the back of the bush. He snuck in and sat behind X, "Gwood hiding spot. I dwon't think he'll find us here."  
X giggled, "Right! he'll never-hey wait a-Yowp!!" he yelped and again tumbled from the bush.  
Zero chuckled and stood up and jumped out of the bush. He walked and stood over X, "That was fwun."  
X frowned from his backside, "Humph, It takes Mega forever to find me! You're good at this!!" he jumped up and said, "Hmmm...We need to find something else to play now..."  
Zero nodded and sat down beside X. He looked off into the distance, "The swun is swetting...It will be dwark soon."  
X sighed, "Yeah...we better get back...Ah well, maybe we can meet again tomorrow. See ya then?"  
Zero nodded, "See you dwen." He gave his hand to X.  
X shook it and winked, "Tomorrow! Don't be late!" he dashed away, trying to get back before Mega noticed that he was gone.  
Zero nodded, then ran back to the castle. "I hope Bass dwin't notice me gwon.." He gulped as he snuck back into the castle and tip-toed back to his room.  
X was panting when he returned. He saw Mega and slipped past him quickly. He made it to his room where he jumped onto his bed, snatched up a small hand held game and started playing it just as Roll walked it, "X?"  
"Yeah?" he asked innocently.  
She raised an eyebrow, "Just making sure you were in here...You've been quiet. Ah well, go back to what you were doing." she left without another word.  
Zero glanced around his room, "Swupid Bass...making me so mad that I wad to wreak my room..." He shrugged and picked up the chair leg again and slashed at the air, "I'w teach him one dway."


	2. Friendship Betrayed

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Two**

X mumbled as he woke up the next morning. With a yawn he rolled out of bed and pulled on his jacket again. He had woken up late in the morning and decided he would go see if Zero was at the spot. He snuck out again and ran back.  
Zero was already waiting for X. He sat on a low branch in a tree. He noticed X running over and smiled. "Hey! X! Up here!"  
X looked up and waved before climbing up into the tree too, "What'cha doing up here?"  
Zero shrugged, "I thouwt it would be neat." he smirked. "Its a gwood view too."  
X nodded, "Yeah it is. Hey I have an idea! Maybe we can flatten some of the sticks and make a sorta tree house!"  
Zero nodded, "Yeah! That sownds fun!" he jumped down from the branch.  
X jumped down too, and reached into his jacket pocket, "Oh and here. I thought since Bass won't let you do anything fun, you could have my Game. Its really fun." he passed Zero the handheld.  
Zero turned it over and looked at it, "Twanx, X!" He put it into one of his pockets. "Now, wets get to work!" he rubbed his hands together.  
X nodded and went about to pick up large sticks to make the tree house, "Maybe when I get back I can find some real wood to make it with!"  
Zero smiled and nodded, "I'w wook around too! I showld be able to find somefing in my room."  
X took an armful up into the tree and deposited them, then he jumped down and joined Zero again to find more.  
Zero took the sticks and put them in the same spot as Xs, "Wis is going to be cwul!"  
Bass kneeled behind some rocks a ways off, watching them. "I guess I should try and see what they're like before I break up their little party."  
X started laying the sticks in patterns like planks of wood, "Alright, I think we got enough! Let's start making it!"  
Zero nodded and climbed up into the tree and help X get the floor in place.  
Bass shook his head from his hiding place, "Pitiful.."  
X's tongue stuck out a bit as he laid a particular piece down and said, "I bet we'll have the best tree house ever built! No one can say otherwise too!"  
Zero smiled and nodded as he pushed his hair back, as it was falling into his face, "I thould tie it back or somephing."  
X nodded, "I bet it would look cool in a ponytail like Roll has."  
Zero thought about it, "I'm not wure who Roll is...But a ponytail swounds good!"  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot to say, Roll is my Sister." X rubbed the back of his neck.  
Zero nodded again, "Cwool! Maybe I cwould come over and meet your famiwy sometime!"  
X nodded, "Yeah! That would be awesome! Ok, let's try to finish some more."  
"Yeah...hand me twat piece there." Zero said putting out his hand.  
X handed it to him, then his head came up for a moment, "Hey, did you hear that?" he asked quietly.  
Zero put it in place and looked at X, then around, "No...What?  
Bass narrowed his eyes, and aimed his blaster at their fort, "If you two are so advanced...dodge this.." he said and fired off a blast.  
X screeched in fright and yanked Zero down as the blast went over their heads.  
Zero's eyes went wide as he was pulled from the tree and an energy blast went flying past his head. When they hit the ground, Zero was in shock. "We...we...we cwould have bween killed..."  
Bass cursed and jumped over the rocks, "That's enough play time, boys!" he marched over to them.  
X shook visibly with terror and stared up at Bass.  
Zero turned to Bass and narrowed his eyes. He slowly stood, shaking, not with fear but anger. "Why...why bwother...why did you twy to kill us..."  
Bass shrugged, "I don't need to explain myself to the likes of YOU!"  
X narrowed his own eyes and picked up a rock from the ground next to him. With a growl he tossed it straight at Bass' face.  
Bass caught the rock and smirked, "Really now." He crushed the rock into dust. "My turn." He aimed back up at the fort and blasted their work into splinters.  
Zero watched in horror. All their hard work, up in smoke.  
He growled lightly and shook more, and the bangs of his hair fell in front of his face, covering his eyes. He picked up a surviving stick and charged at Bass, "I'w kill you!"  
X watched in dumbstruck silence and then his head turned to Zero and Bass, he cried, "No Zweo! Don't!!" he tried to grab his arm and pull him back.  
Bass laughed even harder at Zero's challenge. Zero ignored X and lunged at Bass, braking the stick across the unarmoured part of his face. Bass glared at Zero and smacked him in the back of his head, sending Zero back, landing at X's feet.  
X shrieked and backed up until he fell over, he didn't have a clue what to do next. Should he run? He shook his head, he couldn't juts leave Zero there. He stood and brandished a stick too, "Go away!! I mean it!!" he said timidly.  
Bass exploded with laughter, "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! Or you'll do what?"  
X bit his lip and swung the stick, "I'll, uh...uh...Just go away!!"  
Bass shook his head and pointed his blaster at X, "I might not be able to defeat your brother yet, But I'll make up for it by destroying you!" he laughed.  
X cringed and covered his head in fear, waiting...  
Zero forced himself to stand, he staggered some, "Weave...X awone..."  
Bass just laughed again and charged up his buster. Then from behind Bass came a whistle. Bass turned, "Wha--" behind Bass came a Blaster shot to the face. He flew back several feet, landing hard.  
Blues walked over to Zero and X. He looked down at them and Zero glared back up at him, then gave out and fell back to the ground.  
X stared up at Blues, then shook Zero, "Zweo! Get up!! What's wrong!? Blues, what's wrong with him!?"  
"Too much going on at once, got hit too hard. He's not used to combat." Blues said and kneeled down by them, "Don't worry. He'll be fine."  
"No!" Bass said, getting up, "NONE of you shall be fine!"  
"Come on, X. Lets go home..." he took his shield off his back and blocked a blast that Bass fired at them.  
X shook his head, "No! Not without Zweo! We can't just leave him here!!"  
"We can't take him with us, X. Zero lives here, he'll be fine." Blues said, sliding back a few inches from Bass' blasts, which were increasing in strength.  
X wanted to argue, but nodded, and said quietly, "alright..."  
Blues nodded and picked up X and teleported away with him, leaving Zero laying on he ground.  
"X...why did you go..." Zero mumbled as Bass walked over to him, looked up into the sky and yelled. He then glared down at Zero and kicked him in the side, then picked him out roughly and dragged him back to the base.


	3. PentUp Rage or Upgrade

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Three**

As soon as X felt his feet touch firm earth, he shoved away from Blues and fled to his room his eyes watering.  
He darted past Mega, who called after him, but he ignored him and ran into his room.  
Blues sighed and slowly followed X into the house. He looked at Mega, "Leave him be. He just went through a lot." He said and looked down at hall towards X's room. He whispered to himself, "It can't be easy leaving a friend behind to that monster."  
X tossed himself onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. He hadn't ever really had a real friend. Sure he had Mega and Blues and everyone else, but it wasn't the same. He stayed on his bed with his face buried in the pillow from the rest of the day.

Bass threw Zero into his room, slammed and door shut, then disappeared into the castle. Zero rolled up into a ball on the floor, holding his stomach where Bass had kicked him. His long hair has fallen in front of his face as he shuttered slightly. Tears were visible through his hair, rolling down his cheeks.  
The only person that had been nice to him, the only person that had been his friend, had left him to the mercy of Bass. He slowly took the handheld game that X gave him out of his pocket. He glared at it, "I'w make you pay…" he crushed the game and tossed it across the room, then returned to his ball.  
X sulked in his room for hours, and soon Mega came in to check on him, "X?" he said quietly.  
X looked up from his bed and then let his head fall back down, "What?" he mumbled through the fabric.  
Mega sat down on the bed next to him and asked, "What exactly happened?"  
"Nothing..." X grumbled.  
Mega stayed there for awhile, then sighed and gave up, and walked out to leave X to sulk.  
Blues looked up at Mega from leaning on the wall, "Well...? Anything?"  
Mega shook his head, "He won't even budge. I knew nothing good would come of him sneaking off...I should've kept a better eye on him..."  
"Don't worry about it, Rock. He would have found some way out." Blues walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't let it get to you."  
He nodded, "Right...But who knows what will happen now? I just hope we won't have to go along with...that plan. He doesn't deserve it..."  
Blues agreed, "No, he doesn't. But if needed, we have to put our own happiness and our personal peace aside for the greater good."  
Mega nodded, "I'll talk to Doctor Light...he'll want to know what's going on..." with that he stalked off his eyes set forward.  
Rush scratched at X's door and growled as he tried to get in. Blues walked over and opened the door a bit.  
Rush bounded in and jumped onto the bed to nudge X, who only curled up tighter into a ball to ignore him.  
Rush blinked. With a whimper he sat down at the foot of the bed with his own version of a sigh.  
Light, Roll and Mega were conversing quietly in the living room, and they looked up as Blues walked in.  
Blues looked at them, then sat down, "I thought I'd stay around for a bit."

Zero walked into Wily's lab, alone, his hair now tied back in a pony tail. "Dwocter...I want you to make me swonger..." He said, his head bowed and his bangs in front of his eyes.  
A thin cruel grin spread across the crazed doctor's face, "You do, do you? Well then my pet, we shall begin at once..."  
Zero nodded slightly, "Okay. Gwood." I will make you pay for leaving me, X. Zero thought as he followed Wily.  
Wily led him down into a large Lab filled with hundreds of different machines, he turned sharply to him, "Soon you shall reach your full potential, you will be MY personal Warrior to do as I command. Is that clear?" he growled lowly.  
Zero nodded again, "Yes..." he didn't care, he just wanted revenge.  
Wily cackled, "Then let us begin..."  
Zero just nodded again, and closed one of his hands into a fist.

Light turned back to the three and spoke, "As much as it grieves me to say this, but we must take the chance now to prepare for Wily. He's been to quiet of late, I fear this Zero is something we would never be able to stop without something to prevent that...I will start the Preparations. I need one of you, if not all of you to explain this to X..."  
Blues, along with Mega and Roll, nodded.  
Light sighed, "Do it as soon as you can. I don't know how long it will take me to finish, but I want him told as soon as possible."  
Blues stood, "So, wants to talk to him first?"  
Roll blinked, "I think we all should. It will confuse him less."  
"Alright..." Blues sighed, "...Lets get this over with."  
Mega stood, along with Roll and walked to X's room. Roll took a breath, "I hate the very idea of this..."  
Mega nodded and mumbled, "Its for the best..."

They knocked on X's door, then walked in.  
X looked up from running his hands over Rush and quickly wiped at his eyes. He stammered, "Y-Yes?"  
Blues looked at Mega and Roll, then at X, not sure how to go about it. "X...we know how tough it must be for you right now..."  
Roll sat down next to X on the bed, "We know you feel bad you left your friend...But there something we have to tell you..."  
Carefully, they told X of the plan, and Mega ended with, "Do you understand?"  
X had stayed quiet throughout the whole discussion, and slowly, he nodded, "Yes..." he looked back up with a new light in his eyes, "If it makes me stronger, I will."  
He continued hoarsely, "If it means I don't have to leave my friends behind...I will."

Wily had worked days on end, and soon, he was staring at the seven foot tall Cryo Tube.  
His blood shot eyes had a malicious gleam as he cackled and tapped the buttons that would awaken it Pod's occupant.

Light was in a similar state, only his eyes were grave and he shook his head, "I pray we never need your power, X...I really do..." he loathed himself as he himself tapped the small buttons.


	4. Venting Frustrastion

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Four **

****

Silence was dominant in Wily's lab. He cackled and called over a radio, "Oh Bass, come to Lab 06."  
Bass rolled his eyes and grunted. He entered the lab after a few moments, "What do you want, Old Man?"  
He stepped away from the standing figure in front of the pod, "Meet your new and improved brother..."  
Zero stood with his arms crossed in front of his new armour, his hair was still tied back, and the hilt of a sword could be seen over his shoulder.  
Bass looked him over, "He looks even more like a girl then he did before!"  
Zero glared.  
Wily snarled, "Do not insult one such as Zero. No one shall be safe from his wrath, not even one as useless as you are to me Bass." he snapped his fingers, "Zero, show your...BROTHER what you think of how he treated you..."  
Zero smirked some and waved a hand in front of himself, "I think its only fair, Bass, that you get the first attack."  
Bass growled, "Fine!" He quickly pulled out his blaster, charged, and fired at Zero.  
Zero made a quick motion that Bass couldn't track, and his attack dispersed into thin air as Zero now held a glowing energy sword at his side.

"Stop toying with him, Zero." Commanded Wily.  
Bass stepped back a little, "Th-that was toying?!"  
Zero nodded, "Yes, Doctor." Zero lunged forward, and dashed passed Bass, landing on one knee, his sabre held in front of him.  
Bass blinked, his mouth hanging open, unable to speak. He glanced down and saw a huge slash across his stomach. "No...way..." he managed to mumble before collapsing to the ground.  
Zero stood and turn to face Wily and the fallen Bass.  
Wily nodded his approval, "Dispose of him, then come back to me. I think it is time to see if our Doctor Light would welcome our...'visit'..."  
Zero nodded, "Yes Doctor." He put his sabre away and slug Bass' body over his shoulder. As he carried him through the halls, Zero glanced at him and shook his head, "Maybe...If you had been nicer to me. I might have spared you. Oh well." Zero opened a door to a dark room and tossed Bass in, then turned and started back, closing the door behind him. Treble wondered to the door and scratched at it, whining lightly.  
Zero re-entered Wily's lab, "Bass has be disposed of..."  
Wily let a grin crack his features, "Then Zero...Let us be off."  
Zero nodded once again and glanced off into space, 'Be ready, X. I wont go easy on you.' he turned to prepare for their attack.

Light stood back with a look of awe at his own creation. Still veiled in mist from his pod was X. His once bright, playful eyes duller and solemn. He did not look up as Light asked, "X...? Are you well?"  
X nodded slowly.  
Light took a breath and said, "Come, let us show you to your Brothers and Sister."  
X only replied quietly, "Yes Doctor..."  
Light cringed at the older, deeper voice, "Ahem, well yes. Come along."  
Light led him to the Living Room, where the three sat.  
Roll and Mega stood as soon as he entered.  
Blues looked back at them, over the couch, having stayed sitting. He whistled, impressed.  
Roll approached X and stared, "Do you...uh, feel alright?"  
X nodded, "Yes..."  
Light frowned, "I must confess. We cannot spare any time. I have a horrible feeling Wily is preparing his attacks. I'd hate to rush you all, but please Guard the Lab and wait for him."  
Without another word, X stalked away outside with almost slow grace.  
Blues nodded, and turned as X left. Then he, himself, left to go to his post on the roof of the building.  
Mega sighed, "Its hard to believe he was once so carefree..."  
"Times change, and as much as I hate it, he must as well..." Light looked after X with what looked like a pained expression.  
X stood at his own post, the darkness shimmering off his armor. The moon reflected off his emerald eyes as he tipped his head back and stared up at it. He sighed, 'I wish it didn't have to come to this...' he thought.

A hour later, Zero stood a top of a hill, over looking the Light building. His hair blew in the wind behind him. As he looked down at the building, he glared. He just waited for Wily's command.  
Wily stood at his side and grinned, "Go, wreak havoc until none of them stand, Zero. And there!" he pointed to the door and to the still form of X, his head down as if he were dozing, "Is your prey!! He is to be brought to me, I want him alive."  
Zero nodded and started down the hill. He turned one of his hands into a buster and grabbed his sabre with the other.  
Blues scanned the dark hills and narrowed his eyes as he noticed a green glow coming towards them, "No. He's here already!" He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped, "X! Everyone! He's he--" he was cut off by an energy blast.  
Zero lowered his smoking blaster arm and continued down the hill, "One down."  
All X could hear was a roaring in his ears and a faint cry of Mega's alarm. And at his feet, lay the smoking body of Blues. As if something weighed his head down, he lifted it sluggishly with his buster and aimed it at Zero. Without hesitation or a faultier, he fired a fully charged pulsating Plasma Shot.  
Zero leaped into the air, the shot flying under him and into the hill side. Zero smirked and fired a return shot.  
X bounded away, faster than lightning. The shot hissed into the door and X charged at Zero, his eyes burning as he saw again Blues fall before his eyes. His bellow of rage and pain ripped the night air as he shredded the ground under foot and lunged like a possessed thing.  
Mega watched in horrid fascination and awe of the two juggernauts about to do battle.  
Zero laughed and met X's charge, holding his sabre in front of himself. "Come, X. Lets dance!"  
X's eyes were wild as he jumped into the air and came down at Zero, grabbing his wrist and gun with powerful vice like hands. He snarled, "You killed Blues!!" he stared at Zero with such hate he could not keep the trembling from his body.  
Zero smirked, "Oh? So I did. He fell almost as easily as Bass did." He head butted X and kicked him in the gut, and jumped back. "And didn't we agree I'd come over one day and meet your sister, Roll?" He grinned and slashed the air with his sabre.  
X recoiled back, and hissed, "Not while I still have breath in my body!!" and lunged again at Zero, his Buster humming with stored energy.  
Zero shook his head, "I don't have time for this." He lunged back at X, his sabre between them, "I have orders to kill everyone here, except you. Wily seems interested in you."  
X growled like a feral dog and spat, "He can try, but I won't let you take me alive or dead!!" he raised his Buster, "You can hate me for leaving you, I already know you do, but I won't let you hurt the only thing that matters more than you already have!!"  
The two Warriors took no notice as Mega and Roll led Light away from the Lab through a back door and fled to safety. They knew there was little they could do to help their Brother.  
Zero just laughed in X's face and slashed at him, "Then lets see you do it, tough guy!"  
X again saw in his mind Blues falling before Zero and another cry tore from his throat and he kicked and punched out savagely at Zero.  
Zero took that attacks, but never stopped smiling. Then he jumped back, rubbing his cheek. He spat and laughed, then lunged at X, bringing his sabre for a horizontal slash at X's gut.  
X only shuddered as the energy blade tore his stomach. He ignored the blood like substance running down his legs and fired another shot straight at Zero at point blank range.  
Zero didn't have enough time to move and was set flying back several feet. He hit the ground and slid back a few more feet. He slowly rose, "Lucky shot!" he growled. "You shall not land another!" He leaped into the air, holding his sabre in both hands, aiming to bring it down on X's head.  
X rolled away and shot again, aiming at Zero's torso.  
Zero landed and jumped again, but not fast enough. The shot hit his leg and Zero fell again. And again he got up, "Ok..." he cracked his neck, "...Lets do this."  
X panted lightly and brought up his Buster, but something made his shot hesitate. Suddenly he saw the two of them bent over in the tree, building the tree house. His arm shook and his attention wavered. Could he really kill someone? Robot or not? He stared at Zero as if he had been struck across his face. This was once a child as innocent as himself.  
Zero, on the other hand, did not hesitate. He charged straight at X, bringing his sabre up for an attack. The only things going through his mind were X leaving him to Bass, Bass constantly picking on him and beating him up, and Wily's order to attack and destroy.  
X stood in place, and was dimly aware as someone threw themself in front of Zero's attack.  
The cry of pain next was what woke him from his stupor. He let out his own cry as he saw Mega laying at his feet, unmoving.  
X felt hot tears sting his eyes as he stared down at him.  
Zero grunted, "The fool." he kicked Mega's body, "Oh well, he saved me the time of hunting him down. Now all that remains is the girl and that fool of a doctor, Light." He looked up at X, "Oh, sorry. Were you remorsing?"  
X was shaking uncontrollably. He looked sharply up at Zero, his face radiating hate. Hoarsely he cried, "I'll Kill you!!" and he lunged at Zero to clamp his hands about his throat.  
Zero yelled as he fell back from the new force of X's attack. Zero glared and placed his blaster on the cut on X's gut and fired.  
X screeched in pain, but his hands remained on Zero's throat, and his grip beginning to slacken.  
Zero growled and fired again, "Let GO!" he yelled as he fired a third time.  
It felt like eternity as he let go and slipped to the ground beside Mega. A small sob escaped his lips as he reached for his fallen brother and tried to shake him. He let his head sag onto the ground, but still his hand reached for MegaMan.  
Zero got to his feet, rubbing his neck, "That's it." he shook his head, "I don't care what Wily says. Your dieing!" He stood over X's body, raising his sabre into the air, pointing the tip down at X's back, and held into the hilt with both hands. "Good bye, X." he said, his eyes shining their red hate.  
Wily had a small device in his hands, which he tapped that made Zero freeze up, "Ah, Ah, AH! Not following my orders are we my pet?"  
Zero's eye twitched slightly and he breathed deeply, "Of course not...Doctor..." he said between clenched teeth. "I don't know what came over me..."  
"Hate and Power are what we call those things Zero." he then snapped, "See that you can control them better. I cannot let a little wonder such as this one get away." he gave X a hard kick, but all that he got out of X was a feeble groan and twitch. He cackled and released Zero from his frozen state.  
Zero nodded slowly, "Yes sir. Of course." He put away his sabre and returned his buster into a hand. "I'll go find the other two." he turn and started towards the house.  
Roll and Light pounded away as fast as Light could run. Rush was at their heels, but often he would turn and whine, knowing what had befallen the others, then sullenly he'd catch back up.  
Light panted, "We must find somewhere safer! And a faster way there!"  
Roll looked back, and to her horror saw Zero off in the distance, "Hurry Doctor!! Come on Rush!!" The sight of him made the trio pick up speed.  
Zero entered the house and exited it five minutes later through the back door. "Where are you..." he glanced around and saw the three of them running. He smirked and pulled out his blaster and fired them a warning shot.  
Roll shrieked as the shot hit a few feet from her and they ran pell mell into the darkness of a wood.  
Light fumbled in his pocket and took out a small pad like device, "I should have thought of this sooner, grab onto me!" he told Roll, who nodded and did so. Light tapped the thing a few times on its tiny buttons and they disappeared in a flash of white.  
Zero reached the three of them just as they vanished, "Damn it!" he blasted a tree and turned to leave the forest. "The doctor isn't going to like this..."  
Wily was still near X's pathetic form, "Ah, so many fun things to do to you, oh yes..." he was mumbling more things to himself with a insane grin painted on his face.  
Zero came up behind Wily, "Sir, they got away in the wood. Some sort of teleportation, I think."  
Wily seemed undaunted by Zero's announcement, "Pah, we don't need HIM anymore. I have the brat, that's all I need anymore. With you and him, once he's under gone a few changes of course, I will be UNSTOPPABLE!!"


	5. Time Out

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Five **

****

Wily smoothed his beard a bit for turning to Zero and snapped, "Hurry, we must reach the Lab and begin. Take him," he pointed down at X and began to stalk off.

Zero looked at X and nodded. He picked up X, similar to how he picked up Bass before, and start back to the base with Wily. On the way, he replayed the events that had happened in his head.

Wily seemed excited. He mumbled and chuckled to himself the whole way back. When he came to the gate, he opened it and hurried Zero in, "Quickly now. Take him to lab 6."

Zero just nodded again and brought X to the lab, laying him on the work table.

Wily grinned again, "Now. I already have figured that half wit Light has jammed him from all sorts of viruses..." he went to a desk and took a small chip, "But this...this is not a virus. We'll have to keep him locked away for awhile for this to take effect." he turned to Zero, "After I repair him throw him into the cells."  
Soon, Wily went about his way repairing X's mangled gut. It was a full three hours before he finished and said, "Take him now. Make sure he doesn't escape."

Zero, again, nodded and took X over his shoulder. He passed by the room contained the deposed of Bass on the way to X's cell. He glanced at it only briefly, Treble was no where to be seen. Upon arriving at the cells, Zero tossed X into one, closed and locked it, then stood guard. Wily said to make sure he didn't escape, and Zero would make sure of it.

X was awakened when he hit the floor. He grunted and sat up a bit. Shaking his head he looked around confused as to where he was. He used the back wall to stand and stood sluggishly, Wily didn't do a great job of replacing the blood he had lost and it left him light-headed and foggy-minded.

Zero turned his head slightly to see X as he stood. He smirked and leaned against the wall, opposite of X's cell, "Morning. Sleep well?"

X's head snapped up to stare at Zero. He only glared and shoved himself into a corner to watch Zero. Never once did he look away. He felt hate burn in his chest as he looked on his family's killer. He asked quietly, "You killed them all...didn't you?"

Zero looked away from X and off through a small window at the end of the row of cells. He sighed, "Sadly...No. The girl, Roll, The Doctor Light and the dog, Rush was it? All got away. They escaped me in the forest and used some sort of teleport device." he said this all with a tone that sound like disappointment.

X let a grin spread across his face, then it disappeared as the picture of Blues and Rock falling. He shuddered and said, "I never did figure out why blame everything on everyone but yourself." X thought if he was going to have to rot here, he would at least make it annoying for Zero and get a raise out of him.

Zero continued to stare through the window, "Maybe because it is everyone else's fault." Zero grunted. "From the day I was created, Bass hated and tortured me. I was only the Doctor's 'pet', as he calls me. And your brother destroyed everyone else in my...'family'." Zero now looked at X again, "But I returned the favour, didn't I?" he smirked. "Bass got what was coming and your brother, Mega, got a taste of his own medicine. And I was just disappointed with how easily Blues fell, so he's barely a bonus."

X was determined not to snap back. But his eyes seemed to be the only thing that showed any light in the dark corner and they reflected his anger. Even his energy crystal seemed to flicker with annoyance.

Zero noticed this and smirked a bit more and turned his head to look out the window again.

X glared at him for awhile, but Zero ignored him so he resigned himself to getting comfortable against the wall to snooze.

Wily hissed over Zero's radio, "Come to my Lab at once. Leave him, he's not going anywhere."

Zero glanced at his radio, then at X and nodded. "I'll be back later." he said and left. A few minutes later, Zero walked back into the lab, "Yes, Doctor?"

Wily tossed Zero a small device, "Keep that. If he goes anywhere or tries anything that will put him in his place. Sooner or later the Chip will take over. He'll just fall over if it does, so keep a watchful eye and tell alert me if he acts any differently."

Zero caught the device, nodded, and turned to leave. Then he stopped, "Doctor, what is your plan, if you don't mind my asking."

Wily cackled, "Oh you'll see, Zero...you'll see."

Zero frowned, but hid it and left. Back at the cells, Zero retook his spot on the wall across from X's cell.

X's head snapped up as Zero came near. His eyes watching him closely. He asked boredly, "Say, what did the crazy ol' doc want, eh?"

"None of your concern. Just a way to keep you from trying anything funny." Zero said, glancing at X.

X shrugged, "I've got nothing to lose now if you think I'm scared of you, O' Girly One." he grinned.

Zero shot X a glare. He remembered Bass calling him similar names. "If you want to keep your life, you'll watch your mouth." Zero growled.

X snorted, "It doesn't matter anymore anyway. Your threats don't scare me."

Zero continued to glare, "The reason your still alive is because of Doctor Wily." then he quietly added, "...And that device of his..."

X shrugged, "Whatever, Girly." X thought if he was to suffer, he was going to make Zero as well.

Zero forced himself to look away from X and back out the window.

X grinned, "Awww...did I hurt the-" he stopped suddenly and his eyes drooped and he swayed in his spot.

Zero looked back at X and smirked. He turned on his radio, "Doctor, X is starting to show signs."

X made a sound somewhere caught between a sigh and groan and fell onto his side.

Wily snapped, "Quickly, bring him to my lab, now."

Zero raised an eyebrow, "Yes sir." he put away the radio and opened X's cell. He tossed X over his shoulder again and brought him back to the lab.

X's eyes fell open and with a snarl like hiss he lashed out at Zero with fists and his legs as he twisted free of his grasp.

Zero closed his eye closest to X and held onto him tighter, "Err...Doctor?" Zero asked, confused. 

"Use the device, you fool!" Wily barked.

Zero nodded and fumbled for the device on his waist, pressing the button on it.

X yelped and stopped, but not before shoving his elbow into Zero's back.

Zero flinched and stumbled forward a bit, "Where do you want him?" he asked with a bit of annoyance

Wily appeared from a door way and hurried him into another Lab, "Put him down on that constraining table."

A table in the room was plain, except for the metal clamps made to restrain whoever was on it.

Wily tapped the controls so the table came up so it seemed as if X stood against it. As soon as he locked the clamps, X again awoke and tried to lunge at him with a bark of Rage.  
He struggled like a feral animal. His eyes shone as blood red as Zero's as he grunted, snapped and even tried to bite at Wily, who found this comical, "Hoho, my new friend. A mean one, aren't you?"

Zero looked at Wily, then back at X. "What did he do to you," Zero thought to himself, "He's given you a fate worth then death for one such as you, that's what."

Wily cackled as X exhausted himself and stared angrily at Wily panting and snarling, "Now. We must tame the wild beast." he lifted what look like a small rod, until its end sparked.  
X saw it and looked back unimpressed.  
Wily snorted and brought it down on X's head.  
X yelped and recoiled, but continued his frosty glare.  
Wily smiled, "Zero...meet your new Brother..."


	6. Dying is for Poor People

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Six **

****

Wily stared at Zero to wait for his reaction, "You wanted someone to push around? Well here he is. His programming is set now to only two things; cruelty and to seek out Light and his little brat and mutt. You will have to make sure he stays in line and fulfills his task..."  
Zero nodded and held up the control he had, then put it on his waist. "Yes, Doctor."  
Wily tapped the controls and X lunged from the table. He was stooped over letting his eyes look over Wily and Zero.  
Wily grinned and spoke to him, "Go and find Light, and bring back his head."  
X did not stir for a full ten seconds. Then with a grunt as an answer he bounded out.  
Wily hissed, "Keep after him, Zero. I lose him and we lose Light."  
Zero nodded and dashed after X. He kept a few feet behind X, but always kept him in his sight.  
X ran at breakneck pace. He leapt over anything in his way and only came to a stop when he was at the edge of the woods near Light Labs.  
He crouched and ran his fingers along a small foot print, then jumped up and ran into the wood.  
Zero stopped by the foot print and glanced at it, took a breath and speed up to catch up with X.  
X had actually stopped for Zero near the area where Light, Roll and Rush had teleported. His red eyes flashed a mocking grin at him as he turned and walked off to follow some signal only he knew.  
X often found it amusing to dash off ahead, and disappear, only to come back next to, or behind Zero.  
Soon though, he came to a stop, and held up his hand for Zero to stop.  
Zero stopped and looked around. Then glared at X, "This better not be another trick, because if it is..."  
X rolled his eyes and pointed off through a think expanse of trees, he hissed quietly, "Close." and started walking again, but this time silently.  
Zero grunted lightly and followed behind X, being careful not to step on any branches or twigs.  
X slid down onto his stomach when he came to a large shrub and peered through. He jumped back up with a surprised look on his face.  
Sitting around a crude campfire Roll, Light, and Rush rested. But this was not what had surprised X. Sitting off to the side, was Mega. He stared at the fire and every so often mumbled to Light or Roll when they addressed him.  
Zero blinked in confusion. He backed away from the shrub and looked at X.  
X shrugged and went to sneak around the Camp.  
As he started to make his way their, he didn't notice as his foot crushed a small pile of leaves.  
Mega's head snapped up, "What was that?"  
X froze in his spot, then after the four settled, he found a position where he could wait for the right moment to pounce.  
Zero watched as X went off again and went back to the shrub to watch.  
The bushes, on the opposite side of the camp from where X was hiding, shook as Blues jump through them.  
Zero gasped quietly, "Does no body in this damn family stay dead?!" he thought angrily.  
Blues walked over to the fire, "Well, its all clear over there." he said to the others.  
Mega frowned as he stared at the fire again, "What I can't understand is where is X? Even if Zero did kill him, where is his body? We searched everywhere..."  
Blues shrugged and stared into the fire, but didn't sit. "I'm not sure...Maybe Wily took it. Did something with it." he glanced around a bit.  
X felt every part of his body scream to jump out at them, but he waited his eyes flashing with contained glee at the thought of a slaughter.  
He again snapped a twig and silently hissed at himself.  
Blues' gaze shot towards the sound of the snapping twig. He took out his buster, "No way I'm letting that bastard get another cheap shot in." he said, rotating his shoulder.  
X decided stealth was needed. If he wanted he could just walk out and they wouldn't fire, as long as he kept his eyes down and they didn't notice his face openly.  
With a grin to himself he stood and strode into the fire light.

"X?!" Blue practically yelled.

Roll joined in, "You're are alive!"

"Thank havens..." Dr. Light sighed.  
X could not hold back a throaty cackle any longer. Then like lightning he lunged at the first person who had spoke; Blues.  
Light cried, "Get away Roll!!" He and Roll scattered, while Rush, and Mega went to stop X.  
Blues' eyes went wide, and he went to reach for his shield, but was on the ground before he could even touch it.  
Zero eyed Roll and Dr.Light and moved around through the bushes to cut them off.  
Mega and Rush tried to knock X off, but he was almost two heads taller than Mega himself and easily tossed him off as he grabbed Blues by the throat and raised him in the air.  
Mega fired as rapidly at X as could, but X managed to yank Blues' shield from his hands and use it himself.  
Blues clinged to X's hand around his throat and glared down at him.  
Zero stepped out of the trees and stood by Roll and Light, sabre drawn, "Thought you could get away...did you?"  
Light froze with Roll at his side and started to back off.  
Roll shoved him aside, "Go Doctor!!" and she took a pebble and tossed it accurately; straight at Zero's eye.  
Zero made a quick motion with his sabre and vaporized the rock. "Now now, no need to fright. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just here to keep you from running." he smiled some.  
X laughed manically and tossed Blues off like a child bored with a toy, and instead went after Mega, who balked and tried to dodge him.  
For awhile he did, then X caught him, threw him onto his back and kicked him across the head to knock him out. He looked about for Rush next.  
Blues groaned and tried to get up. He managed to get onto all fours and coughed. He glared at X, aimed and fired a shot at his back.  
Zero put his sabre away and crossed his arms, standing over Roll and Dr.Light, "He's not doing half bad." Zero smirked, watching X.  
X turned sharply and made a show of leaning back almost all the way to the ground to dodge the shot and somersaulted back onto his feet. He grinned and slowly walked to Blues, his hands clenching and unclenching.  
Blues bit his lip and back up some, "Come on, X. You don't want to do this! We're your family!"  
X actually stopped for a moment and stared at him blankly, and his eyes flickered. He stayed rooted to his spot a few feet from Blues.  
"That's right, X." Blues got to his feet, "We're family. We're your friends! Now HIM," He pointed over to Zero, "He is your enemy! Remember! He almost killed me and Mega! He almost killed you!"  
Zero raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
Confusion swept over X's face as he stared between Blues and Zero.  
Light saw this and called, "Keep talking Blues!!"  
Blues nodded, "X. Remember. Him, Zero, shot me down. I fell in front of you! He slashed Mega! He shot and slashed your gut! He almost turned you into shiskabob!"  
X bit his lip and yelped as he clamped his hands over his head and sank to his knees.  
Mega grunted and sat up as Rush continued to nudge him urgently.  
He noticed X and watched in confusion.  
Zero raised an eyebrow and reached for the device on his waist, "Can have any of that..."  
"Remember. I'm your brother. So is Mega! Roll is your sister! And Rush, you played with him all the time."  
X screeched as Zero pressed the Device's button and slammed his head onto the ground. He slowly stood after a moment and his head snapped to where Zero stood. His once blood red eyes were caught somewhere between red and green, he growled and turned fully towards him.  
Zero stepped back, "That's...not supposed to happen." he pushed the button again, "Come on, X. You can't fight me, its not in your new programming!"  
Blues took aim and shot the device out of Zero's hand, "Can have any of that." he smirk.  
Zero glared at Blues.  
Light and Roll slipped away from Zero as X approached.  
X glared at Zero with pure hate and growled, "You tried to make me kill them..."  
"Well, it was Wily that wanted you too. I just had to watch over you." Zero said and drew his sabre.  
X grinned, "Shall we dance, O' Girly One?"  
Zero glared, "And this time, Wily wont stop me from destroying you!"  
Blues cleared his throat, "Have you forgot about us?" he asked, picking up his shield and stood beside X. "Its pay back time."  
Mega joined X at his side, "You won't be fighting just X...you'll have to go through all of us!" he glared and Rush came to his side snarling at Zero.  
Zero stepped back a little, but built himself up again, "Fine! I'll take you all on!" he lunged at them, "You can't beat me! I'm the strongest thing alive!" he yelled and slashed across at them.  
Blues jumped back and fired, which caught Zero in the arm.  
X jumped at Zero, trying to knock him off balance as Mega fired at him as well.  
Zero grunted as Mega's blast hit his side and he raised his sabre to block X's attack.  
X ducked under him and threw all his weight into throwing himself into Zero.  
Zero growled as he stumbled. He jumped back, flipped and landed on his hand and knee. He glared at the three, then turned his attention to Light and Roll. He smirked and pointed his blaster at them.  
X cried in alarm and lunged in front of them before he fired.  
Zero laughed and fired a few shots in their direction.  
X howled as he took the hits for them.  
Mega cried, "X!" and went to distract Zero.  
Zero laughed again and got ready to fire again at Roll and Light  
Mega growled and dashed at Zero and latched onto his back to get Zero into a head lock.  
Zero growled, "Get off!" he reached behind him and grabbed Mega and pulled him off his back and onto the ground in front of him, "This time, you stay dead!" he raised his sabre over Mega.  
A wounded, yet feral X tackled Zero with an angry shriek and knocked him down, allowing Mega to tumbled away.  
Zero fell back, hit the ground and rolled back to his feet. "Damn you! Why can't any of you just STAY DOWN!" he yelled and started shooting at them wildly.  
Roll had taken Light off to watch from a safe distance, while X and Mega ducked.  
With a bark Rush charged at Zero.  
Zero glared at the dog and took one good slash at it once it got close enough.  
Rush yelped and was flung off to the side.  
X cried as if he himself had been struck and went to the dog.  
Mega turned to Blues, "Keep him busy!!"  
Blues nodded and kneeled and aimed at Zero, "Hey! Blondey!" he yelled and constantly fired at Zero.  
Zero growled as he tired to deflect and block the incoming shots. He glared at Blues as most of the blasts got through.  
Mega came up from behind Zero and kicked him roughly in the back of the head.  
Zero let out a howl and fell face first onto the ground in front of him. And just laid there.  
Blues got up and slowly walked over to Zero, not taking his blaster off him.  
Mega turned to X who was actually sobbing, holding a limp form of Rush in his arms.  
Mega gasped and ran to his side, "Rush!"  
Blues glanced over at X and Rush, then at Zero, then ran over to join X and Mega just Rush.  
Roll and Light came to their side.  
Roll slowly uncurled X from leaning over Rush, "Oh poor Rush..." she said as tears welled at her eyes.  
Light looked to Zero and said, "Quickly, if we return to the Lab I think we can repair him before he wakes up, quickly now!!"  
Blues looked over at Zero, "We're not just going to leave him there, are we?! He'll just come after us again!"  
Light looked at Zero, "Right, that's why we take him with us. You and Mega can handle that."  
He gave X a gentle shake, "X? We need to get to the lab...to help Rush."  
X nodded slowly, wiped at his face and stood with Rush still in his arms.  
Blues looked to Mega and nodded, "Alright. Lets get this over with." they walked over and started to pick up Zero, which was difficult because of their size differences. Blues also grabbed Zero's sabre and stored it behind his shield.  
Mega grunted, "He sure isn't light is he?"  
Blues shook his head, "Must be all the hair." he smirked.  
Mega laughed and said, "Let's go ahead and drag him, its easier and he deserves it."  
Blues laughed and nodded in agreement.


	7. The Final Fight

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Seven **

****

Blues, Mega and X were now in charge of watching the still knocked out Zero where he had been thrown into a temporary 'cell' which was just a room made out of metal.  
Zero groaned as he slowly lifted himself off the floor, "When I found out who took that cheep shot, I'm going to--Where am I?" he said as he became aware of his location. He stood and reached for his sabre, but found it to be gone, "Figures."  
X laughed through the door, "Doesn't feel to good does it, Girly?"  
"Bite me, Blue Boy!" Zero growled back. "Where am I? What are you planning to do?" he asked and slowly walked to the door.  
X thought, "Hmmm...I don't know if I should tell him, what do you think Blues?"  
Blues smirked, "I don't think girly likes not being in control."  
Mega scoffed, "I don't think so either. So, what are we to do X, eh?"  
X grinned, "Maybe we should let him rot in there."  
Zero growled lightly.  
Blues laughed, "But X, that wouldn't be very nice."  
"Really now? It seems you're right. Then what should we do with him?" X thoroughly enjoyed this.  
Zero leaned ageist the wall, having no choice but listen.  
"We could tie him down and let Roll do his hair." Blues said, holding back a laugh.  
Mega and X laughed loudly, "How 'bout a nice braid, I hear girls like those!!"  
Zero growled and slammed his fist against the door, "You're all dead when I get out of here!"  
"Or maybe some time pig tails, or maybe we should just cut it all off and do him a favour." Blues said, ignoring Zero.  
X and Mega were laughing so much now they had to hold their sides.  
X added through his laugh, "Maybe, we can put a pink ribbon in it and make him dance for us!!"  
Blues, too, was now laughing out loud.  
Zero growled, his teeth clenched. Then, he smirked, "So, how's your dog doing? I hope I didn't hit him too hard."  
X huffed, "Oh he's fine now Girlie, you I'm not so sure of..."  
Blues just grunted and started to tap the floor with his foot.  
Zero still smirked, "Then come in here, X, you and me."  
X snorted, "Wouldn't be a fair fight for ya."  
"I don't need my sword to beat you!" Zero yelled back, "The only reason I'm even in here is because you three cheated."  
"I hardly call it cheating, Mr. Button Pusher." Mega grinned.  
Blues smirked at the argument going back and forth.  
Zero grunted, "Whatever." he turned away from the door and sat down in the middle of the room.  
"Awww...Girly gave up!" X taunted.  
Zero twitched slightly, but other wise, ignored X and his comment.  
X grinned and patted the snoozing Rush at his side, "See, some girls are quitters, eh Rush?"  
Rush gave a small wag of his tail as an answer.  
"Careful, X." Blues said, "If you keep calling Zero a girl, you might insult Roll."  
X blinked, "uh, good point."  
Blues laughed some and shook his head, smirking a bit.  
"What ever your going to do to me, just get it other with all ready!" Zero yelled from inside the room.  
"But this is more fun!" Mega laughed.  
Zero jumped to his feet and turned to the door, "That's it!" He took put his buster, aimed at the door and fired.  
X yawned, "Do you think we're idiots? That door is fireproof. Great job on picking the room, Blues."  
Blues nodded, "Thank you. I remember spending a good 60 minutes in that room, once, just firing at the walls." he shook his head, "Didn't even leave a scratch."  
Zero cursed and sat back down.  
X looked up as Light came down the hall, "Is he awake?"  
"Been for awhile, Doctor." Mega said.  
Before X could speak there was an ear-splitting explosion and a section of the wall in Zero's room was blown off.  
X yelped, "What the hell was that!?"  
Wily cackled from a giant Mech Suit, "HA! Come Zero! Now!"  
Zero blinked for a moment, and nodded. He ran to the hole and jumped through. He looked up at Wily, "Where did you get that?!"  
Wily grinned, "Oh, I've saved it for awhile now. Now get out and let us finish this. I am sick of seeing it."  
Wily fired another shot at the Lab, and Light cried, "Hurry! To the Underground!!"  
X blinked, he knew what was going to happen. Light had told him something like this happen and he hesitated.  
Zero reminded beside Wily, watching him destroy the lab, knowing his blasts' would be useless.  
Light led them to the Underground Lab, "We have only one option left...I have to seal X away from him."  
Mega blinked, "What? Why?"  
"You know very well 'why', Mega." Blues said as he followed behind them.  
X bit his lip, "I have to do it, Mega...If Wily ever does fully control me he could do some damage..."  
Light nodded as he started up a huge 8 foot tall, by 4 foot wide Pod, "Mega, Blues, you must keep Wily Busy!!"  
Blues nodded, took his shield off his back and took Zero's sabre from inside his shield, "It'll be fun." he smirked, activing the sabre.  
Mega took a glance at X, who had his back turned to them, then followed Blues.  
Wily grinned, "Now let's see if the Brats come to see me..."  
Blues turned to Mega, "You ready?"  
He nodded, "You bet!"  
Blues nodded back, and jumped out through the rubble, "Wily! Your going down!" he yelled, Zero's sabre glowing in his hand.  
Mega was at his side, his Buster charged and pointed up at Wily's mech.  
Zero took out his blaster and started to fire at them.  
Blues blocked all incoming fire at him, and some of it that was aimed at Mega, and charged for Zero.  
Mega lunged onto the Mech and punched the glass cockpit, making Wily scream with rage, "Zero!! Do something, you idiot!!"  
"I'm a little busy, Old Man!" Zero yelled as he nearly dodged the slash of a beam sabre.  
Blues smirk, "Isn't quite the same when your on the other end, is it?"  
Zero growled and fired at Blues, who blocked with his shield.  
Mega continued to bang on the glass, "I'll get you for everything you've done!!"  
Underground, Light had sealed the door, and finished sealing X as well.  
He smiled and ran his hand over the smooth glass, "You're safe now X...Let us hope it stays that way..."  
Zero cursed loudly as Blues slashing caught his shoulder. Zero jumped back, holding his now limp arm. "Damn you..."  
Mega managed to break all the glass and grabbed Wily roughly by his lab coat, "HA! Got you!!"  
Zero looked over at Megaman and Wily, he cursed and made his way to run over to them, but was cut off by Blues, who slashed at him again, forcing Zero to jump back and farther way from Wily.  
Wily screeched, "Put me down, you brat!!"  
Mega grinned, "I don't think I will..."  
Zero looked back and forth between Wily, Megaman and Blues. He would have just shot at Mega, but his buster arm was useless now, thanks to Blues.  
Blues smirked, "So, what are you going to do now?"  
Mega held Wily off the side of the mech, the ground was a ways off below, "Save your Master, or yourself?"  
Zero growled, then smirked. He stood up straight, holding his injured arm, "Fine. Kill him, Blue Boy. If you can."  
Mega blinked and heard Light over his Radio, "Mega, you two have bought enough time! If you can, chase those two off!" Mega nodded, "will do," then turned to Zero and tossed Wily back into the Cockpit distastefully.  
Wily spat, "FOOLS! You'll pay for that!!" he smashed a button that released a huge array of missiles from the Mech to crash into the Lab, crumbling it even more.  
Blues turned and gasped.  
Zero took advantage of his and tacked Blues from behind, knocking him down. He picked up his sabre with his good hand. "Now, you stay dead!" he yells and stabbed Blues through the back with the sabre.  
Blues gasped, reaching up into the air, then fell limply on the ground.  
Mega cried and charged after Zero, "Blues!!"  
"Now...lets see how many lives you have." Zero smirked and charged and slashed at Mega.  
Mega stared at Zero with blurry eyes before toppling over; and this time he would not be getting up.

Inside, Light knew what would happen, Roll and Rush were with him now at least, he thought.  
Wily would destroy the Lab, but even the Pod would survive. X would live to fight another day, and that's all that mattered to him anymore.


	8. Old Life, New Start

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Eight **

****

A crazed grin had spread across Wily's features as he stared at the rubble of Light's Lab, "All in one sweep...All of the insolent gnats taken out. Well done Zero..." he turned to Zero as he spoke.  
"Thank you, Doctor." Zero said and glanced around at the destruction. A few sparks came from his arm where Blues had hit him.  
He turned back to his Mech, "We must go now. There are many plans I have to fulfill."  
Zero nodded again and followed.  
They arrived at the Castle soon and Wily led Zero back into Lab 6, "First we must repair you arm, then there are a few new Upgrades I must install."  
Zero moved his injured arm, more sparks sprung from it. "Yes...Alright. What are these upgrades?"  
Wily grinned, "I know very well what Light did. He made sure X was saved in that damned Lab of his. There is no way to find it, but I know he has him hidden away. So I'm going to enhance you so when he reappears, you will be ready."  
After an hour or so when Wily repaired Zero's arm, he showed him to a huge iron wrought door where he tapped a password into the panel on it. It opened and Wily stepped in, "Come."  
Zero followed Wily into the room and glanced around.  
A Pod similar to the one X was sealed away in stood at the back of the lab, only it was slightly larger. A desk was off to the side with a computer and a array of parts.  
"Let us begin..." Wily said with a smirk.  
For the next few weeks Wily worked non-stop in completing Zero's Upgrades. Soon, he came to the point were the most important bit of his work came into play. A tiny, finger nail sized chip, was all that he needed to finish, "At last!" he cackled. He implanted the chip into Zero's Energy crystal.  
The Chip was the only one of its kind. It ensured Wily's plans to come true.  
It would make Zero five times more powerful, and it spread like a virus. If there ever were anymore super-robots, or Reploids as he decided as he read Lights stolen notes, this Chip would make not only Zero crazed, but whoever he did damage to. When he had implanted it, he sealed Zero away. He knew even his life would not be much longer. He could feel it, so he sealed Zero away.

Years went by and soon, his castle fell to rubble, much like Lights Lab.  
Soon, many people forgot about the two men, one kind and one crazed.  
It would be another 100 years before any of their work would be rediscovered and studied. Soon, Scientists searched for the Ruins.  
And after a year of searching, Doctor Cain, a young scientist with a team of researchers found the Light Lab Ruins.  
Their search was rewarded when they dug up the large Capsule and many of Light's notes on a intact computer.  
They brought the Capsule to a research facility, where Cain was given the right to open it and study its contents.  
That was the day MegaMan X was found at last.  
Wily's Lab though, was never properly found. And for a long while it sat dormant, its occupant waiting.  
Years later, Cain created a new race of super Robots; The Reploids.  
They lived along side Humans peacefully, but this would not last.  
An unlucky team of Scientists and Reploid guards found Wily's lab, and unleashed unknowingly their undoing; Zero.  
Zero had overlooked one Reploid when he killed the ones who had awakened him, and he escaped to spread the word.  
Soon though, the Reploid showed odd behavior and attacked a group of Humans and Reploids; and thus how Mavericks began.  
After these incidents occurred, Cain called the crazed Reploids Mavericks, and formed the Maverick Hunters to make sure no more people were hurt.  
He put his strongest Reploid as its leader, Sigma as he called him, and sent him and a powerful group after this Zero.  
X though, he kept at his side. The Reploid was oddly timid and wanted little to do with the Hunters. He became only Cain's assistant, as he chose to be.

Zero stood in the center of the large, broken down room by the entrance. He smirked as he looked at the dead body of one of the Reploids that woke him before.  
Commander Sigma stalked past his Unit, "Stay here. I think I can handle one mangy Maverick."  
The Unit was quite relieved that Sigma told them to stay behind, and they nodded.  
He strode boldly into the Building and looked about. He saw Zero with his back to him and scoffed, "THIS is the mighty Red maverick? Not much are you?"  
Zero looked back, over his shoulder, at Sigma. He smirked and turned to face him completely. "Oh..another victim has come." he laughed lightly and charged at Sigma, bringing up a fist.  
Sigma grinned and jumped to the side to easily dodge the blow.  
Sigma dodged everyone of Zero's blows and with a growl he kicked powerfully at Zero, making him soar across the room and into a number of boxes.  
Zero stood, the boxes falling out of the way. He smirked and reached behind him to grab the handle of his sabre. He held it at his side, then the sabre's blade sprang to life as it shot from the hilt, casting its green glow on the boxes. "Round Two." He said and charged at Sigma again.  
Sigma brought forth his own Sabre, "Come and get me, Maverick!!" he blocked Zero's attack and made his own.  
Zero jumped back, then quickly tackled Sigma with his shoulder then slashed up at his arm with his sabre.  
Sigma howled as his arm was hacked clean off. He backed off, holding the sabre still, "You Bastard!!" he spat.  
Zero smirked manically, showing off some of his teeth. He cocked his neck to each side, a slight cracking noise was made each time. He tossed his sabre into the air, jumped up after it, grabbed it, and brought it down on Sigma.  
Sigma jumped away, but was slashed across the chest for his slow reaction. He was stooped over and panting heavily as he snarled.  
Zero laughed as he raised his sabre for the finishing blow, then his eyes sprung wide open. In his power crystal, the letter "W" appeared. Zero dropped his sabre, deactivating as it fell, and grabbed the sides of his head. He cried out in pain and stumbled back a few steps.  
Sigma stared for a few seconds in confusion, then took his chance. He leapt forward and slammed his fist into Zero's crystal.  
Zero howled as his crystal shattered. He fell back onto the ground, limp and motionless.  
Sigma spat on Zero's body and limped to the outside where his Unit waited.  
Some of them gasped as he snarled at them, "Get that Maverick to Dr. Cain, I want it tested."  
One of the Hunters nodded and scurried off to get Zero's body.

Back at the Hunters Base, X was sprawled on a small couch in Cain's room, as he always was.  
he was upside down off the side with his legs over the top of the couch and humming boredly.  
He was surprised as tiny Servebot squealed with delight and jumped onto his stomach.  
He whooped and fell off the couch.  
The servebot pulled itself from under X and blinked.  
X laughed, "Sorry, you spooked me! Anyway, did you need something?"  
X was always fond of the little Servebots, and often he was seen with them. His favorite of the little task bots was the first built, he could tell it from the rest since the top of its head was red.  
The same Servebot pulled on his hand and said squeakily, "Cain wants to see you!!"  
X blinked, "Really? I wonder what it is...I thought I was done for today..."  
The little Servebot started off out the door with X following.  
He was brought to a hall where Cain was standing with his back to him.  
X came to his side and asked, "Doctor? You sent for me?"  
Cain nodded, "Yes. It seems Commander Sigma caught that Red Maverick..."  
X nodded, "That's a good thing...Right?"  
Cain shrugged, "It is...But according to the Unit he was damaged heavily, along with the Maverick. I'm thinking about trying to repair him and trying to get him on our side. He would be a valuable asset to our Ranks."  
X looked up as the Unit returned, bearing between them the limp form of Zero.  
X didn't get a good look at him as they hurried off, and Cain said, "I'm off to take care of this."  
He then asked, "Can you look over my notes and finish them for me X?"  
X nodded, "Yes doctor, I'll get right on it. Come on, Tye." he looked down on the little Servebot who hurried after X as he turned to return to the Office.  
Cain frowned and followed the Returning Hunters.  
Several days passed, and Cain had finished what he hoped had changed the Maverick.  
He stared at the inactive Zero in his Lab.  
He had made many preparations, but he still worried.  
After about 30 minutes, he slowly walked to Zero and activated him. Cain backed off as soon as he did so though.  
Zero's eyes slowly opened. He held his head and groaned, "Ugh...my head..." He looked up and around, blinking as his vision cleared. His sights set on Cain, he blinked again, "...Where am I? Who are you?"  
Cain stared at him with wide eyes, but complied, "You are at my labs. My name is Doctor Cain...What is your name?"  
Zero closed his eyes tightly as he thought. He opened his eyes again and blinked, "...Zero..." he said and stood up straight, "My name is Zero."  
"Ah, its good to see your not trying to kill me then Zero." Cain smiled thinly.  
Zero raised an eyebrow, "Why would I...No, probably better off that I don't know." He stepped forward a little and glanced around again. "Nice place...Its a bit of a mess though."  
Cain shrugged, "That's what happens sometimes," he turned to a ServeBot, "Go get X, would you?"  
The Servebot squeaked a "Yes sir!" and hurried off to do as he was bid.  
"...X..." Zero mumbled to himself, "Why does that name..." he growled lightly and held his head, "Damn...I can't remember..."  
Cain stared at him a bit, "You don't remember anything? Strange..."  
In a few moments, X poked his head in with Tye at his feet, "You called Doctor?"  
Zero glanced over at X and stood up straight again, letting go of his head.  
X stared at him too and slowly he frowned, "Um...Have I seen you before?"  
Cain blinked and held his silence, waiting to see what would happen.  
"I...Don't know." Zero said, shaking his head slowly, "But...Your X...Right?"  
X nodded, "Yes..."  
Cain raised an eyebrow, usually X was timid and shy when it came to meeting new people or Reploids, but X just seemed to be utterly confused.  
Tye made a little awed sound and went to Zero, "BIG..." he then looked at Zero's hair and squeaked, "Pretty!!" and poked it a bit.  
Zero looked down at the Servebot, "Ummm, Thank you. I guess."  
X watched Tye and mumbled, "He likes new people..."  
Cain cleared his throat, "X? Would you mind bringing Zero to Commander Sigma? He requested to see him when he was awakened."  
X's eyes widened, he didn't like Sigma one bit, he was always taunting and when he found the chance prodded at X.  
He swallowed quietly and stammered, "Y-Yes Dr. Cain..."  
Zero nodded to Cain and followed X. "Who's this Sigma fellow? You don't sound very happy having to go to him."  
X held back a shudder, "He's the one that brought you here...Its nothing really...He's just a bit...pushy I suppose." then he turned, "Just don't say that to anyone." Tye skipped after them, often grabbing X's hand and swinging off as X brought his arm forward. X grinned a bit as the Servebot squeaked with joy at his own game, then frowned as he saw Sigma coming towards them.  
Zero stopped with X and Tye, a few feet away from Sigma. Zero looked him over and frowned, disliking him instantly.  
X drew back as Sigma grunted, "Took your time letting me know he's up. Next time be quick about it." he glared down at X, who only mumbled, "Yes sir..."  
Zero looked back at X, then at Sigma, "Well, I'm here now. What did you want?" He asked and crossed his arms, frowning.  
Sigma looked Zero over, forgetting about X, who was grateful having the Commander's attention away from him, "Some of the Scientists say you could join the Hunters...But are you willing?"  
Zero shrugged, "Maybe. Hunters of what? And am I going to have to be talking orders from you?"  
"Maverick Hunters. We track down and destroy Mavericks. For a time, yes, you would." Sigma had a small grin on his face.  
X watched the two, wanting nothing more than to slink away, but he knew Sigma would find some way to tease him about it, so he stayed in his spot, Tye clinging to his leg.  
Zero narrowed his eyes, "Alright...But what's in it for me? And if I have been in any battles, I don't remember them."  
"You'll get a free room and board and training." Sigma said, then jerked his head at X, "Blue-Boy here will show you around, won't you X?" he gave X a malicious glare.  
X nodded as he took a step back from Sigma.  
Zero shrugged again, "Fine. But only because I have no where else to go at the moment." He unfolded his arms and half turned away, "Are we done here?"  
Sigma nodded, and stalked away.  
X waited for him to go out of ear shot before sighing in relief.  
Zero smirked some and turned to X, "So, where too first?"  
X blinked, "Um...I guess I'll show you were the rooms are. Come on Tye."  
Zero walked beside X, glancing down halls and noticing as most, to all, of the other 'Hunters' gave him odd looks, he even heard some of them whisper to each other something about his hair.  
X grinned, "Seems your popular."  
"Uh huh..." Zero said, not quiet listening as some female 'Roids walked passed them and giggled.  
X showed him a long hallway full of rooms, "This is where all the Hunters live. All of them are Reploids. Down this way is a Cafe, and opposite of that is the way to Command Room."  
Zero nodded, "Okay, okay. So, which one is mine?"  
X looked around, "Um...I thinks its this one..." he looked at a small slate, "Yeah, this is it here."

Zero opened and door and stepped in. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He said looking around, with a smirk.  
"Well we-Um, the Hunters try to please everyone."  
Zero looked back at X, "You're not a hunter?"  
X shook his head, "Oh not me! I wanted to at one point...But I'm not really up to it..." he avoided the fact that he didn't want to get stuck in Sigma's unit.  
Zero shrugged and didn't push the matter. "Care to show me this training room you spoke of?" he asked and stepped out of the room.  
X nodded, "Sure. Its this way."  
He led him down another hallway, and came to the huge training arena. Some Hunters were practicing, while others only sat about and talked.  
X nearly jumped as someone called, "Hiya X!" and came up.  
A pink armored Reploid smiled warmly as she came up to X and Zero.  
She patted Tye's head as she stopped, "Hey, Tye," she then looked up at Zero, "Who's this?"  
"I'm Zero." He nodded some, "And you?"  
She grinned and said, "My name's Alia. I'm a Navigator for the Hunters."  
Zero nodded again, then looked over to a small arena in the center of the Training Area where two 'Roids were sparing, Zero smirked. He looked back at Alia, then at X, "Hey X, what do you say to a sparing match?"  
X's eyes widened, "M-Me? Spar?"  
Alia gave his back and pat, "Come on X. You never know how good you are if you don't try."  
Zero nodded, "You said you wanted to join the Hunters at a time, so you must have some kinda weapon."  
X bit his lip, "Ok...I suppose so..."  
Alia grinned, "That's the spirit X! I'll watch you two."  
"So, were can I get a weapon?" Zero asked, rubbing that back of his head.  
Alia pointed over to a large array of weapons on the wall, and on a shelf, "There's some weapons over there."  
"Ohh..." Zero smiled happily and walked over to them. A skimmed over them, then picked up a beam sabre, "This will do." he smiled and went over to X.  
X stood in the Arena already. He ran his hand over his arm absently, which was now a Buster. He was still biting his lip as Zero came over.  
Zero stood on the other side of the Arena and activated the sabre, and slashed the air once. He nodded with a smirk. "Ready when you are!"


	9. It's time to DDDDuel!

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Nine **

X nodded as Zero spoke and brought up his Buster. He flinched as he fired off a half charged shot.  
Zero didn't move as the shot flew past, a foot away from his head. He glanced back over his shoulder at the shot, then looked back to X, "Is that it? Come on, you can do better."  
X frowned, but focused and fired again, aiming at Zero's torso. He held back his flinch this time.  
Instinctively, Zero jumped to the side and out of the way of the blast. He rolled back to his feet, then jumped forward at X, aiming his sabre at X's shoulder.  
X yelped and jumped back, but tripped over his own feet.  
It took him only a moment to steady himself and fire again.  
Zero gasped and crossed his arms in front of himself to block the black. He stumbled back and smirked from behind his arms. Zero dashed at X again, slashing up at him.  
X dropped to the ground to avoid the attack, then in a stoop lunged and tried to knock Zero's feet from under him.  
He heard Alia's voice call, "Come on X! You can do it!!" and then he heard Tye's little squeak of a cheer.  
Zero fell and rolled to a kneeling position. He smirked up at X and whispered, "Looks like you got a little fan club."  
X felt his face grow hot in a bit of embarrassment, but he shrugged, and asked, "Are we finished?"  
Zero shook his head, "Not until one of us is pinned under the other's weapon."  
X nodded, "Alright then. COME ON!" X whooped and again lunged at Zero, his Buster flashing as it charged.  
Zero smirked, leaned forward on his shoulder and rolled out of the way. He, then, dashed at X from behind, bring his sabre in front of X and across his chest. "Come on, X, you can get out of this." he whispered.  
X froze for a moment, then growled. He twisted midway, and slipped from Zero's hold.  
He then turned his gun back and Zero and released as fully charged shot right at him.  
Zero's eyes went wide and he flew back several feet, landed with a thud. He groaned as he tried to rise.  
X gasped a bit and asked, "Are you alright?"  
Zero nodded slowly as he sat up, holding his head, "Ow...that's some upper cut you got there..."  
X sighed, "Sorry...I didn't think I'd do that much damage..."  
Zero shook his head, "Its fine," then he said quieter, "Come on, finish it." he smiled as he started to raised his sabre.  
X blinked, and stepped back, his hand on his Buster, and for a moment he hesitated.  
Zero jumped back to his kneeling position, then pushed off the ground and flew at X for a tackle.  
X didn't have enough time to move and was thrown down. He struggled beneath Zero with a grunt.  
"So, who's this Alia girl?" Zero asked quietly, smirking a bit as he brought his sabre between them.  
X stopped moving and blinked, "What? She's a Hunter...a friend, why are you asking me a question like that?"  
Zero shrugged a little, "She seemed happy to see you. I thought something might have been going on."  
X's face flushed red, "Of course not!"  
Zero smirked again, "Well...I'll tell you what. I'll let you win his fight so you can impress her."  
X blinked, "What!?"  
Zero tilted his head, "I said, I could let you win to impress her."  
X grinned slightly, and said quietly, "Thanks."  
Zero nodded slightly, "Ok, kick me in the gut to get me off, then just be the first one up and aim your weapon down at me to 'pin' me."  
X nodded and brought up his legs and shoved Zero off.  
Then as he had been instructed, jumped up and pointed his Buster at Zero's head, "Check and mate!"  
Zero frowned and dropped his sabre onto the ground and put his hands by his head. "Good match." he said, smiling.  
X grinned and made his buster his hand again. He was winded as Alia came from nowhere to whap his back, "Great job X!"  
X smiled sheepishly, "T-Thanks Alia."  
Zero smirked up at them. He grabbed the sabre, jumped to his feet. He patted X's shoulder, "You put up a good fight. You really should join the Hunters."  
X was about to speak when Sigma, standing a ways off said, "Well, it seems Blue Boy finally decided to grow a backbone."  
Zero glanced over at Sigma, glaring. He crossed his arms, "Which is more then we can say for you, Cue Ball."  
Sigma snarled, "Want to run that by me again, Red?"  
X wanted to speak, but he decided against it; it was Alia who spoke up, "Commander, last time I checked its not right to taunt other Hunters."  
Sigma snorted, "No one asked you, Navigator. Hold your tongue."  
X saw Alia's eyes flare and grit her teeth. He grabbed her arm as she tired to go over to him, "I'll show who needs to hold their tongue!"  
Sigma huffed and turned his back, "I have little time for pests such as yourselves." and left.  
X sighed, and Alia growled, "I can't believe HE'S a commander, I have half a mind to report him..."  
Zero looked back to X and Alia, and smirked, "He's jealous."  
X tilted his head, "Jealous? What do you mean?"  
Zero shrugged, "Can't say for sure. It could be anything. But on thing is for sure, he which he had mine and Alia's hair." he laughed.  
Alia laughed too, and X grinned, "Good point.  
"So," Zero stared, subcontinsly putting the sabre into a slot on his back, "How about we go check out that Cafe?"  
X nodded, "Sure, I'm worn out. Wanna come with Alia?"  
She nodded, "You know it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm...yeah. I took the title of this chapter from the Yu-Gi-Oh openning...The good Yu-Gi-Oh, not that GX crap... cough


	10. The Chapter Without A Name

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Ten **

****

At the Cafe, the three Reploids took a booth at the back of the shop. X and Alia sat on one side, and Zero across from them. Zero held his mug in one hand and leaned back in his seat, "This is a pretty cool place. I think I'll enjoy being a Hunter." he said and took a sip from his mug.  
X nodded as he stared down at his own mug, afraid if he looked up they might see his blush.  
Tye sat next to him opposite of Alia and poked his arm, and he looked up, "Huh?"  
"So X, you really did put up a good fight in the arena. You should sign up for the Hunters. Maybe we could be partners." Zero smiled and drank from his mug again.  
Alia nudged X's shoulder, "He's right X."  
X shrugged again, "Well...I'll talk to Dr. Cain."  
Zero nodded, "Good. Oh and speaking of which, where do I go to find out my unit?"  
"You'll probably get an announcement from one of the navigators. If I find out I'll tell you." Alia said after she had finished her mug's contents off.  
"Thanks." Zero smiled and finished off the last of his mug as well, placing it down on the table.  
X had finished his a bit ago, and said, "I'd hate to sound disrespectful, but if I do join, I pray I don't get stuck with Sigma..."  
Alia winked, "Don't worry about that. I'll put in a word for you two to get in Commander Signas' Unit. Some even say if Sigma loses his rank, he'll take over the Hunters."  
"See X, you got nothing to worry about. Not with Alia looking out for you." Zero laughed some. He placed a hand on his chin, "Hmm...Sigma...Signas.." he laughed again, "Its the battle of the Sig's."  
X laughed lightly, then jumped, "Oh no! I forgot about that report! Sorry guys, I'll see you later!" X stood and darted out.  
Alia blinked, "Well, that was fast."  
"Report?" Zero shrugged and turned to Alia, "So, how long have you known X?"  
"He's the oldest Reploid here. He's what everyone was based off of. I see him every once in awhile. I felt bad for him because he was always taunted by everyone. So I sat down with him a few times and talked. He's a little timid, but an otherwise good Reploid."  
Zero nodded, "You don't say." He leaned back again, "What about these 'Mavericks'? What can you tell me about them? Why are we 'Hunting' them?"  
"Mavericks are Reploid's gone bad, and crazy. We were established because something made the Reploids just go mad and starting hurting people, so we hunt them down and stop them." she explained.  
"Makes sense." Zero said, nodding again. "Can I ask you a more...personal question?"  
Alia blinked, then nodded, "Sure."  
"What do you think of X? And not that he's timid or whatever. But what do YOU think of him?" He asked, smirking some.  
She grew silent and her face flushed to match her armor, "Um, well..." she swallowed and said, "If that's not personal I don't know what is, but...I do like him I suppose...Oh, please don't tell him that! I don't want him to get upset at me..."  
Zero nodded, "Of course." he stood, "Well, I'm going to go wonder around. See how long it takes me before I get lost." he waved, "See you around, Alia."  
Alia waved after him and looked down at Tye, "You keep quiet too."  
Tye grinned and made a zipping motion over his mouth.  
"That's right!" Alia laughed and patted his head.

X hurried into Cain's office only to find Cain already working on the report, "I'm sorry I'm so late!" he panted.  
Cain smiled, "No need to apologize. Its time I started working on my own reports anyway."

Zero wondered around the halls of the Hunters' HQ and found himself in Commons room. He glanced around and saw several 'Roids doing whatever it was they did in their spare time. He shrugged and walked around. He spotted a Pool table and started a solo game.  
After awhile, a few Reploids game over to watch and one even challenged him to play.  
Zero nodded and reset the table. He handed the other Reploid a stick and even let him brake.  
The Reploid was no match for Zero and eventually lost, he shrugged, "Good game." and moved on somewhere else.  
Zero smiled, "Good game." he handed another 'Roid the pool stick and started another game. After about an hour, Zero had played and beaten about eight Reploids at the game. By then, no one else would play against him. Zero shrugged and left the Commons room to continue his exploring.  
X was down a hall and trotted past Zero without noticing because of all the papers and boxes in his arms.  
Zero stopped and turned, not recognizing X at first, but when he did he ran over to him, "Hey X, want some help?" he asked, grabbing the top of X's pile so he could see.  
X blinked, "Huh? Oh, hey Zero. Didn't notice you, sure, more help the merrier!"  
Zero laughed some, "So, where are we taking all this?" he asked, walking beside X.  
"I have to take these to the Labs, they're a bunch of notes I think. Dr. Cain didn't really specify..." X shifted one box on his right arm to a better position.  
Zero nodded and tried peeking at one of the papers to see what it said.  
The notes were mostly all encrypted letters, but some were written in some kind of computer language.  
"Good luck trying to read it," X said, "Cain came up with that code to keep someone from reading them..."  
Zero frowned and gave up, "What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to read it..." Zero lied, poorly.  
X rolled his eyes, "Uh huh. And I'm silver not blue."  
Zero faked a gasp, "I knew it! Don't worry X, I wont tell anyone that you paint your armour. I just knew that shade of blue had to be fake." he held back a laugh.  
X also held back a laugh, "I don't know what would happen if that got out! I think I'd die with embarrassment!"  
"Well, since we're letting out dark secrets, I'm not really a blonde." Zero smirked. He stopped a fork in the halls, "Which way, Little Silver?"  
"Right, non-Blondie." X grinned  
Zero turned down the right hall, "Yeah, I'm really a brunet."  
"Ya don't say? Well, under my helmet I'M a blonde. Don't tell anyone, now." X could help but let a choke of a laugh out.  
Zero let out a laugh as well. He shook his head slowly, "Ya? Well, I'm my own Grandpa! Which door?"  
X blinked, and whistled, "Wow, that's a good one. Gotta remember it. This one." he shifted so one of his arms were free and tapped the panel to open it.  
Zero smirked and followed X into room, "Yeah, its really crazy at family reunions."  
X sidestepped as a Scientist ran by and out of the door and left the notes, and boxes on a table full of others, "Well, put them down there and we're done. And I can imagine why!" X smirked.  
Zero put the notes down next to the others and laughed, "Yeah, its really weird being the trouble maker, then getting in trouble with myself for it."

X gave Zero a shove, "Oh come on, now you're just being silly."  
Zero shoved back, laughing, "So, you started it."  
"I don't think so, Mr. I'm-not-reading-it!!" X said as he started out.  
"I wasn't!" Zero followed X out, "I couldn't understand a word of it. So, technically, I wasn't reading it."  
"HA!" elbowed him a bit, "See!? You just admitted you were trying to read it!"  
"That's different from really reading it." Zero elbowed X back. "Besides, I bet you know what it says, being Cain's assistant and all."  
X shook his head, "Actually I don't. I tried to once and I swear my head felt like it was about to explode."  
Zero cracked up laughing, "Oh, poor X." he put X into a head lock. "So, did you ask Cain about being a Hunter?"  
X pulled at Zero's arms, "Ack! Yes! Yes! Lemme go!"  
"Good." Zero laughed again and let go of X. "So, what should we do now?"  
X rubbed his neck and said, "We could see if Commander Signas is back with his Unit."  
Zero nodded, "Yeah, I would like to get a look at the man who might be my commander." he started down the hall with X, "So, is he bald like Sigma?"  
X grinned, "No, he's not bald. At least I don't think so, he wears a hat. Really neat hat too.  
He's a lot better than Sigma in my opinion. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten the job yet..."  
Zero laughed, "What about you? You got hair under there, or where you lying about being a blonde?" he asked, knocking on X's helmet.  
X took off his helmet and stuck his tongue out, "Not a blondie, sorry."  
Zero circled X, looked at his brown hair, "Well, not least your not bald." he shrugged and put X into a headlock again and gave him a noogie  
X tried to wrench free of him, "Ow!! Hey! Stop it! OW! You dirty Cheat! Somebody get this brute off me!!"  
Zero laughed and gave him one last noogie, then let him go, "You're no fun." he pouted, crossing his arms.  
X rubbed the top of his head and tried to smooth his spiky hair over, "Why thank you..." and with one swift movement, X reached out and grabbed Zero's helmet and took off running with it, "HA! Pay back!!"  
Zero blinked as the bangs of his hair fell front his eyes. He growled lightly and ran after X, "Give that back!"  
X laughed and picked up speed, "Never!"  
"You're going to be dead when I get you X!" Zero warned, "If you don't give me back my helmet now!"  
X looked over his shoulder at him and was about to speak, until he ran into large Reploid.  
He fell backwards as well as the Reploid he ran into.  
X shook his head and looked to see Commander Signas laughing, "Going somewhere X?"  
Zero ran up and stopped by X. He snatched back his helm, "Give me that!" he said, moving back his bangs and putting the helmet on. He looked over to the large Reploid X had knocked down.  
X placed his own helmet back on and jumped up, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't see you."  
Signas got up and fixed his hat, "Ah, no worries X. Is Dr. Cain well these days?"  
"Yes sir."  
"And another thing. I heard you were going to join the ranks. And I'm guessing this fellow must be Zero, our second newest Hunter."  
Zero nodded, "I am, Sir." he extended a hand, "And you must be...Signas, am I right?"  
Signas nodded and shook his hand, "Yes as a matter of fact. Since you two have joined my Unit, I expect to see you up bright and early in the morning."  
X saluted brightly, "Yes sir!"  
Zero copied X's saluted and gave his own, "Yes Sir."  
Signas nodded, "Alright, well I've got to move along now. Have a good day you two."  
X watched him go off and said, "As I said; much better than Sigma."  
Zero crossed his arms and nodded, "Yes, must better. I like him. Odd little hat, though..."  
X laughed and said, "Yeah I guess. Anyway. I have to move my stuff to my new room. Mind lending a hand?"  
"Sure thing." Zero said, giving X a pat on the back. "Just show me the way."  
X nodded, "Alright, let's go then."  
He led Zero to Cain's lab which had a room attached to it, "I lived in here while Cain lived in the opposite room. Grab one end of that couch would you?"  
Zero nodded, but jumped onto the couch instead, laying on it, "Oh...comfy.." he said, relaxing on it with his hands folded behind his head.  
X tugged his hair, none too gently, "Hey! Get your own! Come on! UP!"  
"Owowow! Ok! I'm getting up!" Zero whinced and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He got up and rubbed the back of his head by his hair, "Ow..."  
X grinned, "Now, grab that end."  
Zero frowned, "Yeah, yeah.." he went to the end of the couch and grabbed onto it, "Ready."  
X nodded and lifted it with a grunt.  
Zero lifted his end, but it seemed easier for Zero, "Ok, lets get going."  
X nodded and turned sideways so they could get out the door.  
The two of them carried the couch through the base to X's room, where they set it down and Zero immediately laid down on it, "So, why didn't you just get some of those little bots to move your stuff for you?"  
"They can't lift a couch Zero." X said, "Although they can help with some other stuff..."  
"Good." Zero smiled, "Then I'll wait here and make sure that no one steals anything." he said, getting comfy on the couch.  
X rolled his eyes, "Fine...Just no messing up my couch!"  
"Of course." Zero smiled at X, "Have fun!" he waved to X.  
X again laughed and left.  
It only took him and the Servebots to get everything situated.  
He sighed and sat down. The Servebots crowded about him and mimicked his sigh as they too sat down.  
Zero glanced over at them and laughed, "My, aren't you the popular one?"  
X grinned, "I'm in charge of them. They were kinda my first friends." he patted one's head.  
Zero nodded, "So, who's going to be in charge of them now that your a Hunter?"  
X blinked, "I guess Doctor Cain..."  
The Servebots all moaned.  
"I know I won't see you guys as often, but don't worry about it." he told them and it cheered them up a bit.  
Zero yawned and hopped off the couch, "If I stay on that thing any longer, I'll fall asleep." he stretched, "How did you get that couch?"  
"Dr. Cain gave it to me. I've had it since he woke me up along while back."  
Zero nodded and sat down by X and the Servebots, "Well, that was nice of him."  
X jumped as an alarm went off above them. He blinked, "I wonder what's wrong...Come on!" he dashed out the door and noticed all of the Hunters were running off towards the Commons area.  
Zero stood behind X, "I guess we should follow them." he shrugged. He and X forced their way into the mass of Hunter and down the hall.  
X stood on tiptoe and saw Signas trying to restore order to the Hunters.  
X then saw Alia heading towards them, she panted, "Something's gone horribly wrong! Sigma took out three of our Hunters, took eight of his Unit with him and left! No one even knows why!"  
Zero got an odd look on his face, then looked back at Signas to see if he had anything to say about it.  
Signas demanded quiet, "Settle down! This will be handled as quickly as possible! All witnesses come with me now!"  
"Does he expect us all to just stand around and wait?" Zero asked, partly to X and Alia, partly to himself. He clenged his fists.  
"He's in charge now. We have to listen to him, and he's trying to get this done without so much fuss..." Alia said.  
X was froze in his place, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
"Well...I want to do something!" Zero said back to Alia, "I don't like just standing here!"  
Signas called over the crowds noise, "I want my Unit to see me, now."  
X blinked, "I guess that means us too..."  
Zero grinned, "Yes! See you around, Alia!" Zero said before running off to meet up with Signas and the rest of this Unit.  
X slowly followed after him, his mind racing.  
Signas had his whole Unit with him, "Hunters, I want all of you to go on an all out search and find that traitor! Am I understood?"  
"Yes Sir!" they chorused.  
Zero turned to X, "Ready for our first mission, X?" he asked, panting him on the back.  
X was still silent with wide eyes. He almost jumped when Zero touched him, but nodded rapidly.  
"Something wrong?" Zero asked, crossing his arms.  
He mumbled, "What would've happened if I was there when Sigma went Maverick? I would've been first in his way..."  
Zero sighed, "Best...not to worry about that, X." he glanced around, "Come on, we're going to fall behind."  
X nodded and followed after him.  
Zero stopped outside of the entrance of the base, "Lets see...If I was a big, balding, fool with a thirst for blood. Where would I go?"  
X shrugged, "I have no idea..."  
Zero frowned and tapped his food on the ground, "I guess we could just search in some random direction."  
X pointed off towards the south, "That way maybe?"

"Alright!" Zero said and dashed off southward.

X blinked, then ran to catch up.  
Zero continued to run, looking around in all directions, "Hey X," Zero called back, "Why is the Hunter Base in a freaking desert?!"  
X caught up finally, "I don't know!!"  
X looked ahead, "Hey! There's a building a ways ahead!!"  
Zero looked head, "Hey, yeah. Lets check it out!" he said happily and dashed for the building faster then before.  
X sighed, he wouldn't be able to keep up so he kept a ways behind and kept Zero in sight.  
Zero had stopped in front of the building, waiting for X.  
X caught up and stooped over, "Man...I didn't think you could run that fast..."  
Zero laughed, "Come on, lets check inside! Maybe if we're lucky we'll find Sigma! Ever since I first met him, I wanted to take a few cracks at him.  
X mumbled, "I could take a few myself," and followed.  
Zero pushed open the door and slowly walked in. He looked around, saw nothing and walked farther into the dark building.  
X stayed at the door for a few moments, then, with dread looming over him, he plunged in after Zero.


	11. First Encounter

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Eleven **

X was right behind Zero as they walked through the dark building. The only light that guided them was the glow of their crystals. X kept his eyes forward, not wanting to look around.  
Zero, on the other hand, was looking around franticly, not wanting to miss anything. He growled, "I can barely see anything! Wait, I know." he drew his sabre, activating it and using its green glow as a light of sorts. "Well...it helps a little."  
X froze in mid-step as he heard something. He grabbed Zero's sabre and hissed, "Shut it off!! Quick!"  
Zero looked a X oddly, but shut off his sabre anyway. "What was it?"  
"Voices...I can still hear them faintly. This way." went ahead his head slightly tilted as he listened.  
Zero followed behind X, making as little noise as he could.  
X took a quiet breath as he steadied his hands and peered beyond a corner. He jumped back and hissed, "Sigma!!"  
In the next room, Sigma was arguing with the eight Hunters he had taken with him.  
Zero smirked, "Good." he peeked around himself, then pulled back. "Nine of them and only two of us. That's not really fair odds. Any ideas?"  
X bit his lip and thought for a moment, "I'm not sure...Our best change is surprise..."  
"Right." Zero looked around and saw some pipes that lead up the wall, and along the ceiling and right over Sigma and his group. "I got an idea." he said he grabbed onto the piles and hoisted himself up the wall and along the ceiling.  
X shrugged and followed after him.  
Zero stopped when they were above the group. The fall from where they were to the ground was about 10 feet. Zero hooked his feet onto the pipes, and grabbed his sabre, keeping it off, "Ready?" he whispered.  
X turned his hand into a Buster again and nodded.  
Zero let go of his other hand and hung upside-down. With his free hand he counted down from 3, then he unhooked his feet and fell upon the group, activing his sabre on the way down, striking one of the lesser Mavericks as he landed.  
X jumped down with a fully charged shot, that sent him up a bit as he sent it down.  
He landed on a Maverick and swung his fist into its crystal.  
Zero smirked as he stood over the felled Maverick, "Two down, 6 to go." he smirked and turned to the other Mavericks and Sigma, he sabre casting a green glow upon them all.  
Sigma howled, "Kill them!!" and the six maverick charged.  
X was knocked over, and he struggled to stand as the Maverick pinned him down.  
X barked and fired at shot into its face.  
It fell away and X stood and darted away from a Maverick as it tried to grab him.  
Zero smirked as he dodge the Maverick that attacked him and countered with his sabre. The Maverick stumbled back minus an arm. He growled at lunged at Zero, just to get a sabre through the gut, then dropped to the ground. Zero looked away and moved to the next one.  
Soon the only Maverick left was Sigma, who snarled, "So, the spineless whelp and the red crazy think they can take Sigma down do they?"  
"See X, I told you he was jealous of us." Zero smirked as stood in a combat stance, his sabre at his side.  
X stood off the side of Zero, his Buster humming.  
X felt rage run through his whole body, and it caused him to howl and lunge at Sigma, a ball of superheated plasma from his Buster hissed towards Sigma as he did.  
Sigma dodged and kicked X in the back as he flew by.  
Zero followed up X, his sabre slicing threw the air as he aimed for Sigma's back.  
Sigma jumped aside as first Zero came at him, then X.  
He cursed as X grabbed his back and latched on. He took his sabre and swiped at X's face to get him off.  
X screeched as the sabre cut across his nose and cheek and he let go to nurse his face.  
"X!" Zero yelled at lunged at Sigma, swinging his sabre at Sigma's sabre arm.  
Sigma howled and dropped his sabre as Zero's slashed his arm. With a dark growl he said, "Next time you won't be so lucky!!" and warped away.  
X was off to the side. His hand over his face.  
Zero growled as Sigma got away. He put his sabre away and kneeled by X, "...You okay?"  
X shook, but he nodded, "It just stings...Is my back ok? It kinda hurts..."  
A few cracks down X's armor had been inflicted when Sigma had kicked out at him.  
Zero nodded slowly, "Yeah, you'll be fine. Come on, lets get back to the base." he stood, looked back at the fallen Mavericks and Sigma's arm. He shook his head and looked away, "Come on." he extended a hand to X.  
X took it, but when he was standing clapped the hand back over his sore face.  
He winced, but gritted his teeth.  
Zero put X's free arm over his shoulders and helped him out of the building.  
X grinned slightly, "Thanks. I wasn't much help when it came to Sigma was I..."  
"No, you were a great help. We probably wouldn't have lived through that alone. We probably got lucky too." Zero said. "Do you think you can make it back to the base or should we call for help?"  
"I'm alright. Just a cut. I can make it back."  
Zero nodded. "I wonder what Alia will think about your battle scar?" he smirked some.  
X couldn't fully grin, but half smirked, "What indeed..." he ignored his face and back and focused on keeping one foot in front of the other.  
Zero laughed a little, "Well, we'll find out soon enough."  
Alia was waiting in the Base when Zero and X came back.  
She ran to them to help X, "What happened!?"  
"I'm fine, Alia." Zero smiled, "Oh, right. X put up a good fight against Sigma. Got a nasty blow to the back and face though. He'll be fine."  
X was drozy when she spoke to him, "Come on X, to Dr. Cain, NOW." "Alright...Alright." he said as she helped him along.  
Zero placed his hands on his waist and watched them go off. He smiled to himself, then decided he should go report to Signas.  
Signas was waiting for his unit to return, and noticed Zero walking up, "Any news?"  
Zero nodded, "X and I found Sigma and his eight Mavericks. We took out the lessers, but Sigma got away. He forgot his arm though." Zero smirked some at this. "They're all in an old building to the south."  
Signas nodded, "Great job. I'll have some hunters watch that place."  
"X is on his way to Cain with Alia for repairs. If I'm needed for anything else, I'll be in X's room." Zero said, saluted to Signas and turned to go.  
Signas nodded once again then returned to waiting.

It was a few hours when X came back to his room, his armor fixed and all that was left of his gash was a tiny flawed mark across his nose. He rubbed at it.  
"Hi ya, X. How you feeling?" Zero asked and waved from laying on X's couch.  
X stared at him sleepily and shrugged, "Fine..."  
"Signas gave us the 'great job' and he's going to have that building watched."  
X stifled a yawn, "Alright..." and he sat down on a small cot like bed shoved into the corner of his room. He knew he should sleep in his pod, but he didn't feel like it.  
Zero glanced over at X, then made himself comfy on X's couch, yawned, and fell asleep there.


	12. Day Off

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Twelve **

It was morning when X awoke stuff. He rolled over onto his side and pulled his legs closer to his chest to get comfortable. His helmet was off to the side where he had left it and he sighed contently.  
Zero laid sprawled out on X's couch. A leg and an arm hanging over the edge, the other leg laid out on the couch, and his other arm resting across his chest. His helmet on the ground beside the couch and he used his hair as a pillow.  
X looked over at him for a moment, then stretched on his cot and sat up.  
He decided against waking Zero and left the room quietly.  
He rubbed at his eyes, then his nose absently as he walked the halls to the Cafe for his morning coffee.  
After a while a fly landed on Zero's nose. He swatted at it, lost his balance and fell off the couch. A curse echoed through the halls as Zero landed on his helmet. Zero mumbled as he rubbed his nose, fixed his hair, picked up his helmet and put it back on. He left X's room, stretched and started to wonder the halls.  
X found him some time later. He held two coffee mugs, "Hey Zero. I thought you might want something to wake you up." he held out one of the mugs to him.  
Zero took the mug, "Thanks X. But a fly and my helmet beat you to it." he muttered something else about a bug zapper and took a sip from the mug.  
X chuckled to himself then grew quiet, he looked over the halls and said, "Its hard to believe..."  
Zero looked up from his mug, "Hmm...? What is, X?"  
X was staring out again when he replied, "Just yesterday I was frightened of anything that crossed my path, and never once did I think I'd actually be a real part of all this..." he glanced back at Zero, "And besides Alia, I never thought I'd ever have a true friend."  
Zero smirked, "How about that. I've only been here for a day and I'm already changing lives." he took another sip of his mug.  
X laughed lightly and shook his head, "You're a real piece of work Zero."  
Zero laughed lightly, "Why, thank you X. You're not too bad yourself."  
X yawned and side glanced at him, "Did you enjoy my couch?"  
Zero blinked, "Oh...yeah. Thanks for letting me stay the night." he said and scratched the back of his head.  
X shrugged, "Didn't have the energy to tell ya to get out."  
Zero patted X on the back, "I even if you did, I bet you would have let me stay just because your a nice guy."  
X rolled his eyes, "Yeah Yeah...So I wonder what's on the agenda today..."  
Zero shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe we should go report in or something."  
X's eyes widened, "Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Come on, we better hurry."  
Zero blinked, sipped his coffee and slowly followed X, walking.  
X walked only slightly faster, making sure he didn't spill his coffee.  
He came to the large Training Room where Signas' Unit met and found only three or four of them there.  
X frowned, "Where is everyone?"  
Zero came in after X and looked around, "This may be my first meeting, but...this isn't normal, right?"  
X shook his head, "No...I don't think so...There should be at least 15 Reploids here...But I only see a few..."  
"Well, I guess we should ask them what's up." Zero suggested. He walked over to one of the other Reploids, "Hey, do you know why there's hardly anyone here?"  
The Reploid in question spoke, "Most of our Unit is off at that Building, including Commander Signas."  
"What are they doing there? And why so many?" Zero asked, and took a sip of his drink.  
"The Commander wanted to keep a watchful eye on it I suppose." he shrugged.  
X blinked, "I guess that makes sense..."  
Zero frowned, "I still don't see why he needed such a big group, even if there was something there. The two of use took out Sigma and his little group alone." he sighed, "Oh well..."  
X asked, "What do we do until he gets back?"  
"Day off." the Reploid said.  
X sighed, "Haven't even had a real day of work and now I have one off..."  
Zero laughed, "Stop complaining, X. You could use the rest anyway."  
Now it was X's turn to frown, "But now I have nothing to do all day..."  
"We'll find you something." Zero smirked, "Oh, I just thought of something. If Signas is filling Sigma's position, who's going to fill Signas' position?"  
X looked up, "Who knows?"  
He shrugged, "It could be anybody..."  
Zero finished off the rest of his coffee, "Hey X, lets go sneak up on Alia and give her a scare." he smirked.  
X blinked, "Um, alright."  
Zero shrugged, "Sorry. I'm bored. And besides, Alia is the only person I know so far that might be any fun to freak out, besides you of course."  
X narrowed his eyes at him, then said, "No doubt she's in the Command Room, I'll show you the way."  
Zero nodded, "Alright, lead the way, Oh Mighty Blue Bomber."  
X stared at him a moment, raised one eyebrow a bit, shook his head and walked out, "Al...righty. Come on."  
X found the Command Room and his pace quickened.  
When he entered, he found Alia and tapped her shoulder lightly.  
She jumped a bit, then turned, "Oh, hi there you two. How's it going?"  
"Fine." X said with a tiny smile.  
"You suck at this, X." Zero said, disappointed, "Next time, I'll do it." he stood behind X with his arms crossed.  
"Sucks at what?" Alia asked.  
X chuckled nervously, "Oh nothing. Anyway, just wanted to see what you were doing."  
"Nothing much, but thanks for dropping in." she nodded.  
Zero smirked and elbowed X, holding back a laugh.  
X narrowed his eyes and elbowed him back,  
Alia rolled her eyes, "MEN..." she turned back to the computer screen.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zero asked, walking around to Alia's side.  
Alia snorted, "You know very well what I mean."  
X couldn't resist laughing.  
"Oh do I? Is that a fact?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Alia looked up, "Oh, be quiet Zero. Anyway, I forgot to mention. Dr. Cain asked to see you, X."  
X blinked, "He did? I better go see what he needs."  
Zero rolled his eyes, "WOMEN!" he shook his head and followed after X.  
Alia chuckled quietly to herself and returned to work.  
X walked quickly down the hall, his footsteps echoing off the walls eerily.  
He found the lab and entered, "Dr. Cain?"  
Cain leaned back in his chair to see them, "Ah, X, and I see you brought along Zero. That's good. I have a little mission for you both, if you're willing."  
"He couldn't get rid of me if he tried." Zero smirked, "But,a mission? Good! X was complaining that he had nothing to do."  
X rolled his eyes, then said, "What is it Doctor?"  
"It seems we have a new organization of Reploids that are acting as another form of Hunters..."  
"This is a good thing, isn't it? Less strain for us. Let them share the work load and all that." Zero said, and sat down in a near by chair.  
"They asked to see our best Hunters. I figured since Sigma...well let's go there, since Signas is out and you two did such a wonderful good yesterday, I'd bring you along with me when I go to visit these...Repliforce."  
Zero smirked, "Wow, hear that X. One day on the job and already the best. I like that. When do we leave, Doc'?"  
Cain tapped his chin, "In a hour or so, I must get ready. I'll come for you when I'm ready."  
X nodded, "Yes Doctor," and turned to leave.  
Zero got up out of the chair and followed behind X, "Another group of Hunters. I guess that means more free days for us." Zero laughed.  
X shrugged, "I suppose so."  
"So, we got an hour. What you want to do?" Zero ask with a stretch.  
X grinned, "I'd like a nap. And before you take my couch...SEE YA!!" X darted off to his room with a laugh.  
Zero blinked, "Hmm..." He crossed his arms, "I guess I'll let him have his couch." he shrugged and started towards the Training Room. As soon as he got into the room, he stood in the arena and called, "Ok! Line up for sparring matches!" and he drew his sabre.  
X was having a blissful dream where he slept half sunk, and curled up on his couch, but it was shattered when little Tye tugged his arm.  
X lifted his head and blinked, then yawned, "Hey there Tye, time already?"  
Tye nodded and X got up.  
X followed Tye to the Garage where Cain already waited. He nodded to the Doctor, then waited for Zero.  
Another Servebot was sent out after Zero, who eventually found him.  
Zero stood in the middle of the arena. The room was full of Roids, moaning and crying in pain. Zero glanced over at the Servebot, "Ohhh...has it been an hour already? This was just getting fun." he shrugged and put his sabre away, "Ok, lets go." he left the room and followed the bot to the Garage.  
X was already in a Desert Vehicle that almost looked like a Jeep.  
He was tapping his hands on the steering wheel in time with a song on the radio.  
Cain waved his hands from the back seat of the car, "Hullo Zero! Over here!"  
Zero saw them and ran over. He jumped over the side of the door and into the passenger seat. "You guys need to get stronger Reploids. The ones in the Training Room where pathetic!"  
X rolled his eyes and grinned as the door to the outside opened, "Hold on!" he slammed his foot down and the Jeep screamed to life and jumped forward.  
Cain whooped and latched onto the seat.  
There was nothing X liked better than driving anything, be it car or not.  
Zero cheered, "Yeah! Come on, is that as fast as this thing can go?!"  
X shoved the gas more and the Jeep increased speed.  
X felt acceleration course through his whole form and he gave a small shudder of excitement. He changed the vehicle into 3rd gear and it took on another burst of speed.  
Cain shook his head, with a small grin at X's antics.  
Zero cheered every time they went over a bump. Then he asked, "How much farther?" he asked, glancing over at X, his hair billowing straight back in the wind.  
X couldn't hear him for a moment, then he blinked and said, "I don't know...Maybe awhile."  
Cain called over the wind, "A hour or so, maybe less at X's speed."  
X grinned and started to whistle to the song on the radio.  
Zero nodded and looked out across the desert sand.  
Soon X saw the building up ahead and a small sly grin spread across his lips. He did not increase speed, nor did he decrease.  
Cain frowned, "Shouldn't we slow down?"  
X laughed over the wind and cried, "Hold on!!" and swerved.  
The whole car did a full two loops while still going forward.  
Two Reploids that were waiting for them scurried away in fright as the kamikaze X pulled to a swirling halt.  
"Whooo!" Zero cheered as he jumped out of the jeep, "That was the best ride ever!" he laughed.  
Cain got out of the Jeep with a shudder.  
X leapt out and put his hands behind his head, "Not bad for my first drive, eh?"  
"First drive?!" Zero asked, "You mean, you could have killed us?!"  
X smiled broadly, showing all his teeth, "Lil' ol' me? Kill you guys? Nah."  
Zero shook his head, "Come on, their probably waiting for us, and now they probably think we're insane too!"


	13. The RepliForce

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Thirteen **

****

X had laughed at Zero's comment, but it died in his throat as two angry looking Reploids stalked up to them.  
He recognized them as the two who had run off when the Jeep had come into view.  
One sneered, "You almost killed us, Hunter! You're lucky you're just guests."  
X stared at Cain, who only nodded and said, "We were told to meet your General?"  
They nodded and beckoned for them to follow.  
Zero laughed a little and shoved X lightly as he walked passed him and followed the two guards.  
X gave the keys to the Jeep to Cain and trotted to catch back up, then slowed as he came to Zero and Cain's side.  
"Why are they so hostile?" he glanced back at the Jeep, "OH..." he rubbed at the back of his neck and grinned, "I guess that explains it."  
"Dr.Cain, why do you think they asked to see our 'strongest' hunters?" Zero asked, glancing over at him.  
Cain shrugged, "Who knows? I guess they want to see who you two are..."  
X shook his head, "That still doesn't make much sense."  
"It'll all be clear soon enough." Cain said, waving a hand dismissive.  
Zero let it go, but was still wondering why, "Well, lets get this over with. They're cutting into my day off."  
Soon they were led into a huge meeting chamber, which X took in with something akin to awe.  
He heard a booming voice that made him turn sharply and took a pace back.  
The General was HUGE himself. X's jaw hung open as he stared up at the hulk of a Reploid. Beside the General was a tall Reploid, only a bit bigger than Zero, and a female Reploid next to him.  
The General grumbled, "So, these are the two best Maverick Hunters?"  
Cain cleared his throat and said, "General sir. This is MegaMan X and Zero."  
"This X I've heard of...but not this red one."  
X gave Zero a nudge and motioned at the Female Reploid. Ever since they had walked in she had been staring at Zero.

Zero glanced at the girl and smirked some, as the General said, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to test the strength of your two strongest."  
Zero's smirked turned into a grin, "A battle, is it then?" he ask and glanced at the girl again.  
The female Reploid's face turned a bit red and looked down from his stare.  
The General nodded a bit, "It is then. Colonel, take these two to the Arena, there is where you three can spar."  
The Female Reploid looked back up and tugged Colonel's arm whispered something to him, he rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes, General. Come this way." he grunted to X and Zero and started to move off.  
Zero looked away from the girl and followed after Colonel. He leaned over to X and whispered, "You think he's going to be tough?"  
X half smirked, "I doubt he can beat the both of us."  
As Colonel led them, the Female Reploid joined him. Every so often she would look over her shoulder at Zero, then snap back forward.  
X grinned and gave Zero's arm another shove.  
Zero blushed lightly, which he tried to hide and shoved X, telling them to cut it out.  
X choked back a cackle, making Colonel and the Female Reploid to look at them.  
X waved good-naturedly at them.  
Zero growled lightly at X, crossed his arms, and looked away.  
X could not wipe the wide grin off his face for awhile. When Zero growled, X covered a laugh as a cough.  
When they came to the Room, Colonel yelled at Reploids to ready the room.  
The female Reploid stopped at Zero and X's side, "My name's Iris. You're Zero and X?"  
X nodded, and gave Zero another shove, "Don't mind Zero, he's the strong silent type."  
Zero looked down at Iris, "Iris? Nice to meet you." he dropped his crossed arms and extended a hand to her. "Yes, I'm Zero. And my little annoying friend is X.." he glared at X slightly, then smiled back to Iris.  
Iris covered her blush and shook his hand, "Its nice to meet you. Are you two a good as Dr. Cain says?"  
X knew now was the time to repay Zero, "Well I don't know about myself, but Zero is better than I am. He taught me most of what I know."  
Zero blinked down at X, then back to Iris, "Well, X is being modest. He's better then he thinks he is...I didn't really do that much." he said, smiling oddly, forgetting to let go of Iris' hand.  
X suddenly missed Alia as he looked at Zero and Iris. He cleared his throat, "Modest or not, I think Colonel is waiting for us."  
"Uhh...Right!" Zero said, suddenly dropping Iris' hand and quickly walked away to hide his blush. _Oh, come on, Zero! Your stronger then this! Its just a girl!_ he thought to himself.  
X shoved him along, "Come on Red! let's show Colonel a thing or two," he added in a whisper, "You're welcome to take all the glory for this. I owe you that much, eh?"  
Zero looked away from X, "I-I don't know what your talking about! I'm just glad I might get a challenge out of this guy!" he re-crossed his arms.  
X rolled his eyes, "RIIIGHT. Whatever ya say Z."  
Colonel sneered, "Are you two just going to stand there or fight?"  
Zero smirked, and looked to Colonel, "Someone's eager to lose!" he said back and jumped into the ring.  
Colonel snorted and activated his sabre, "We use sabres for this match. You," he pointed at X, then at a shelf of weapons similar to the one at the Hunter's base, "Get one."  
X gave him a slight glare and grabbed one with a pit of dread, he had never used a sabre.  
He rejoined Zero and Colonel snapped, "Begin!" and lunged.  
Zero quickly drew his own sabre from its place on his back and charged to meet Colonel, sabre clashing, sparks flying.  
Colonel broke away from him, only to be met with X's swing. The two shoved one another back and forth, but Colonel was more experienced and swung a skilful enough swing that made X dart away. He the turned back to Zero.  
Zero smirked, "Just to let you know, unlike X, this is not my first time using a sabre." he lunged at Colonel, slashing up from the side at him.  
Colonel snarled and dodged aside. As he did X took his chance and lunged.  
Colonel caught his sabre and more sparks sprung from the sabres. One caught under X's eye and he flinched.  
Colonel saw X's momentary lapse in focus and pushed him away.  
Zero pushed off the ground and leaped into the air, "Hey! Heads up!" he yelled, bring his sabre down on Colonel.  
Colonel brought up his sabre to block, but Zero's weight pushed him down to his knees.  
Zero smirked and continued to push down on Colonel, "Well, do you give up?" he asked through the sparking sabres.  
Colonel was about to speak, but X's sabre at his throat made him stop, "WELL? Zero asked you a question." X winked up at Zero, "I could get used to this light stick."  
Colonel pushed them away and snorted, "Fine. You win this round. Next time you will not be so lucky."  
Zero smirked and put his sabre away, "Neither will you. We went easy on you." he said, folding his hands behind his head. He went over to X, "Hey, your not half bad with that thing."  
X twirled the sabre in one hand until it formed a neon green circle, "To a point. I'll work with it."  
Zero shook his head, "Well, put that one back. We'll find you your own at the Hunter HQ." he turned back to Colonel, "Is there more, or are we done here?" Zero asked him.  
Colonel grumbled, "No. That was all the General asked of. You and your Doctor may leave."  
Iris walked up, "Oh don't be so gloomy, Brother..."  
Colonel narrowed his eyes at his sister, and walked away.  
Iris sighed, "Don't mind him, he's always like that. You were great Zero! I've never seen anyone beat my brother."  
X nodded, "Yeah Zero. You might have to teach me a bit of your moves."  
Zero smirked some, "Umm..Thanks Iris. And yeah, I don't see why not X." he laughed. _That guy is her brother?! Holy..._ he thought to himself.  
X asked, "Why don't you come to the HQ sometime Iris. I'm sure no one would mind." he didn't add that he knew ZERO wouldn't mind.  
Iris blinked, then smiled, "Of course. I'll come as soon as possible. I'll lead you back to the General."  
Zero smiled and nodded, "Alright. Great." he walked beside Iris as she lead them out of the Arena Room.  
X hung back behind them, humming to himself.  
Iris soon led them to Dr. Cain, who looked as if he wanted to go immediately. When he saw X and Zero he stood from his seat, "I have much to do, let us go now..." the General was nowhere to be seen.  
Zero blinked, then nodded, "Ok Doctor." he waved to Iris, "It was nice meeting you, Iris. Hope to see you around the Hunter HQ sometime." he said, before leaving with X and Cain.  
Iris waved after them.  
Cain gave X the keys back and said, "This time no stunts!"  
X grinned, "But that's the best part!" he dashed away to be the first to the car.  
Zero crossed his arms and sighed, and stayed walking with Cain. "Doctor, what do you know about that girl, Iris?"  
Cain looked up, "Hmm? Oh Iris. She seems nice. Why?"  
X was waiting for them as they neared the Jeep.  
He was moving slightly in his seat along with a song on the radio.  
"Just wondering." Zero said. He ran over to the jeep and jumped back into the passenger seat.  
X tapped his helmet and a pair of shades slid over his eyes to form a visor. As Cain got in, X said, "Please keep your hands, feet, and abnormally long hair in the vehicle at all times! Thank you!!" and he gunned the Jeep into drive.  
It shot off like a arrow, and even X was thrown back into his seat.  
"Hey! What do you mean by tha--AAAAHH!" Zero was cut off by X suddenly taking off.


	14. Joy Ride

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Fourteen **

****

X hummed as the Jeep skimmed over the sands of the Desert. He saw a huge dune and a wicked grin came over his face.  
Cain's eyes widened, "X..."  
Zero smirked some, "Go for it, X!"  
X put the Jeep into its fastest speed and it roared over the sands, spewing a dust cloud in its wake.  
He yelled as it leapt over the dune and sailed into the air.  
It felt like the Jeep hung there for a few moments, and X held his breath.  
Then with a resounding bump it hit ground and kept on its breakneck pace.  
Cain groaned, "Do you enjoy trying to kill a humble old man?"  
X laughed.  
Zero joined in X's laugh, "That was great! Do it again!"  
X leaned back in his seat and spotted another dune, but Cain huffed, "No more from you X. You two can ride and dash about AFTER you drop me off!!"  
X made a small moan like a child, "Awwww...But Dr. Cain..."  
"Yes, Dr. Cain..." Zero joined in.  
Cain rolled his eyes, "We're nearly there anyway, just get me out and go have your fun. These old bones can't take much more."  
Zero laughed, "You need to lighten up, Doctor. Live a little."  
Cain rolled his eyes, "I already have. And here's where I get off."  
X pulled to a jerking stop and Cain jumped out, "Come back with all your limbs!"  
As soon as Cain called this X took off again.  
Zero reached back and held onto the headrest, "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to live to see my next mission?"  
X leaned forward and ignored Zero's words.  
He saw the Dune and floored the gas, "Oh stop worrying, Red. And by the way, what do you think of Iris, eh?"  
"What?!" Zero's eyes went wide, from both the increased speed for jumping the dune and X's question. "She...seems alright.." he looked away from X and out across the sands.  
X grinned, "Alright? Is that it? You can stop pretending, you know." X leaned to the left as he turned the car sharply and went off in another direction.  
Zero tighten his grip to stay in his seat, "Pretending? I don't know what your talking about X. Iris seems like a nice girl. That's it, ok."  
X shrugged, "As you wish." He started to singing quietly along with the thrumming music.  
He looked up as a Jet screamed over head from the HQ. He whistled, "What I wouldn't give to be in the pilot seat of that bird..."  
"Why? So you can come within an inch of crashing it into the base?" Zero asked with a smirk.  
X gave another wide grin that showed his teeth, "You're no fun. Always gotta put a damper on things!"  
Zero let out a laugh, "You just make it too easy, X."  
X looked up over the Jeep's windshield and frowned, "Looks like we got company..."  
Up ahead a ways were at least six or seven dust clouds, "Wonder who it is..."  
Zero leaned to the side, sticking his head out over the door, "No clue. Maybe they're out for a little fun, like we are."  
X was about to speak but cried instead, "WHOA!!" and ducked as energy shot broke through the windshield shot past his head.  
"That's not cool!" he rubbed his cheek a bit and growled, "you wanna play!?"  
Six Reploids on RideArmor Bikes pulled up to his side and tried to ram them.  
X snarled and swerved, clipping one and knocking it end over end, "You hurt my Jeep and you pay Mavericks!!" X yelled.  
Zero growled lightly and drew his sabre, slashing at the bike that was ramming the jeep on his side. "Take that!" he yelled as the bike's engine exploded and the Maverick spun out of control and crashed.  
X yelped as a Maverick rammed into his side of the Jeep and tried to strike out at his face.  
He watched the Maverick's hand miss and he bit down on his fingers, making him draw back with his own cry.  
Zero jumped into the seat of the jeep, giving him access to both sides of the jeep. He moved to X's side, getting ready to slash at one of the bikes.  
X felt at least two of the Mavericks hit the Jeep and it started to lean.  
He cried out as it started to tilt, "Zero! Jump out!!"  
Zero looked at X, then around and nodded. He climbed up onto the edge of the jeep and pushed off as hard as he could, rolling when he hit the sand.  
X had little time to get out, and he went rolling head over heels across the sands.  
He finally stopped, dazed and struggling to sit up in the sands.  
The remaining two Maverick each went after one of them.  
Zero was quickly back on his feet, sabre still in hand. He noticed the Maverick coming at him. Zero smirked and ran at the bike, jumping onto it. "Hello, Friend. You don't mind if I take this, do you? Good." he stabbed the Maverick and kicked it off the bike.  
X groaned and looked up. He gasped and rolled away just in time to see the Maverick come straight at him.  
Zero turned his new bike around and went after the one attacking X. "Maverick!" he yelled as he tried to catch up with it. He wanted to try and keep the bike in one piece.  
X stood slowly, wincing as his leg seared for a moment, then aimed his buster at the Maverick. He took him out with one clear stop and the bike ground into a halt.  
X sighed and sank back into the sand, still sore from his roll.  
Zero smirked, "Guess he didn't need help after all." he nodded to himself. He drove over to X and skidded to a halt.  
X looked up at Zero threw his broken shades and frowned, "Well there goes my Jeep..."  
"Look on the bright side," Zero smirked, "We both got new bikes."  
X stood and shook his head to clear it, "All I know is I'm in deep crap with Douglas..."  
"Well, lets worry about after we get back." Zero turned his bike around, "Come on, lets get going."  
X climbed onto the opposite bike and grinned, "Ten bucks says I can drive this better than you can, even with a splitting head ache!"  
"Your on!" Zero smirked and took off into the desert, leaving a cloud of sand behind him.  
X kept easy pace with him and looked at the controls, "Never drove one of these either...Oh! A dune!" he swerved off to jump it.  
Zero glanced at the controls, "Hmm...I wonder what this button does..." he thought aloud as he pushed the button, igniting the thrusters, sending him flying forward and over a dune, "YAAAA-WHOOO!!" he cheered as he landed.  
X sailed off the dune with his own boost, he yelled over the sound of his thrusters and actually lifted off the seat a bit, but surprisingly landed lightly and joined Zero again.  
Zero glanced over at X, "These things are great! I wonder where those Mavericks picked them up?"  
X shrugged as he leaned forward, "Who knows!? But I'm keeping this thing!!" Then he lifted one hand off the bars, "Hey look! One hand!! HA!"  
Zero raised an eyebrow, then pointed ahead of X, "Dune." he said, "Careful."  
X grinned, "So far I haven't seen a dune that I can't conker!" he zipped off to jump it.  
Zero smirked and took a sharp turn, heading off to the Hunter HQ in the distance, "Too bad that was in the opposite direction of the base." he laughed to himself.  
X noticed Zero take off towards the base, and shrugged, he was having more fun than he ever had in his whole life. He loved the wind that snapped at his face and the sound of the engine roaring in his ears. It was freedom. He jumped the dune with ease and turned back out towards the desert, determined to have a bit more fun.  
Zero looked over his shoulder, and shrugged, "I'll go find him later. But all his sand has made me thirsty." he said to himself as he pulled up to the base.  
X stayed out until it grew dark. He grew weary and finally turned his bike towards the base.  
He entered the garage and stayed their a bit to park it and clean the bike.  
He grinned to himself. He would tell Alia about the bike and maybe even she'd come for a ride with him. His face turned a content pink as he ran a cloth over the Bike's side.  
Zero landed back in his seat in the cafe, he yawned as he placed his now empty mug on the table.  
X left the garage and also headed towards the Cafe. He noticed Zero and flopped down in the booth opposite of him.  
He half grinned at him, "Miss me?"  
Zero jumped some, "Oh, Hi X. I was wondering when you were going to come back." he smirked, and stretched a bit.  
X stifled a yawn, "Man, that Bike was great. They could really come in handy on missions. I didn't see Douglas, the guy who runs the Garage and invents and fixes things, so I'll tell him about them tomorrow."  
Zero nodded, "Well, I guess you got off lucky today." he said, holding back his own yawn.  
X stood again, "I don't know about you, but I feel dead on my feet. I'm going to retire for the night."  
Zero nodded, "Yeah, that's not a bad idea. I think I'll even give my room a chance." he said and waved to X, "See you tomorrow, X."  
X laughed slightly and waved back, "See ya." he walked out slowly and made his way to his room. All that on his mind were two words; Sleep, and Couch.  
When he came to the door it opened automatically and he stepped in. He took off his helmet, tossed it onto the cot, then crashed on the couch.  
He sprawled himself on it and with a sigh he was asleep in minutes.  
Zero left a few minutes after X, stretching as he walked down the halls. He entered his room and collapsed on the cot, _...I wonder when I'll get to see Iris again.._ he thought aloud to himself. He smiled and fell asleep.


	15. Troubled Pasts

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Fifteen **

****

X slept fitfully through the night. His dreams tortured his sleep like wraiths. All he could see was fire, and all he could hear was a roaring in his ears and some distantly crying voice.  
He turned and almost screamed himself as a horribly dark shape lunged at him.  
X came awake with a small choked gasp and sat up sharply.  
He panted as he looked about in fright. He saw nothing wrong in his small room, and sighed, "Dream...just a dream...nothing to worry about..."  
He swung his legs over the couch to stand and ran his hand through his short hair to calm his nerves. He picked up his helmet and stared into his reflection a moment before he placed it back on his head with shaking hands.  
He decided now was a good time to practice the Sabre, like he had thought of before. He left his room quietly and noticed then how early it was. The halls were still dark and no one was up and about. He found the Training Room even in the dark and took up a sabre. He set up some dummies for himself and went about his training.

Zero's dreams were no better than X's own. He looked out over the same landscape X had. Fire engulfed everything, except the dead bodies laying at his feet. He looked up to see a elderly man yelling at him to kill someone else. He then looked forward. Standing a few feet away was X, Buster raised to fire. The Man encouraged him to go after X, to kill him, but when he hesitated, X roared and fired, this is woke Zero up.  
He jumped straight up and shook his head, "Wha?" he glanced about, then sighed, "Dream...Not a good one either..."  
He looked at his took his helmet into his hands, but did not place it on, but instead walked out.  
X worked himself into a slow rhythm that increased in speed by the moment. He felt his body go with the sabre and some unplaced rage clawed its way into his chest and he took it out on the hapless dummies.  
Zero walked the halls quietly and stopped as a dancing green glowing down a hall caught his eye. He peered into the Training Room and was surprised to see a blue and green flash as X moved like lightning and destroyed anything in his path.  
Soon X had finished off all of the dummies and they lay in heaps upon the floor. X threw down the sabre as he caught his breath for a few moments.  
Zero decided to step in and walked up to him slowly, "Morning X, what are you doing up?"  
X turned sharply, the sabre in hand quickly. His eyes were wide, but he noticed it was just Zero and mumbled, "Nothing...just some bad dreams..."  
Zero closed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah...Me too." he smiled slightly, but it faded away.  
X sat and set aside the sabre, "Really?" he looked back at Zero oddly, "Weird..."  
"Yeah...weird.." Zero sighed and laid back on the floor. "What was yours about?" Zero asked after a moment of silence.  
X cracked his knuckles, "All I saw was fire...and someone was yelling at me...trying to tell me something...Then something came at me and I woke up..."  
Zero closed his eyes tighter, "Mine was...more or less the same...just slight differences..."  
X's eyes widened, and he said, "S-Slight differences? Such as?"  
Zero shook his head and stood, "Not important." he said, looking away from X. "I'm...going to go back to my room. I'll see you later, X." he said and turned to leave.  
X nodded and remained in his spot, his head swimming.  
He was utterly confused, and for some reason as he looked at the sabre in his hand, that same rage took over and he had to force it down.  
He stayed their for a while, and Hunters slowly came in, surprised to see the unmoving X sitting in the huge circle of destroyed Dummies.  
Zero sat on the floor of his room, staring down at his helmet. "Who was that man? Why did I kill those people? Why was X there? Why was I told to kill him? Why did he attack me?" his hands tighten around his helmet. He sighed, "Not important. They're just dreams. I'm a Hunter, I got better things to worry my mind with." with that, he place his helmet back onto his head and left his room.  
Alia had noticed X and walked up to him, "X? Are you ok?"  
When he didn't respond she kneeled by his side and gave him a slight shake, making him jump and stare at her.  
"Are you ok?" she repeated.  
He nodded and shuddered.  
Zero re-entered the training room, and seeing that X was still sitting there, now with Alia, he sighed and walked over to them. He stood by them and looked down, "Morning Alia. X, why are you still here?"  
X didn't look up when Zero spoke to him. He only shrugged and said, "I dozed off here..."  
Zero glanced around the room at the other hunters, and sighed. He kneeled down in front of X, "Come on, X. Pull yourself together. It was just a dream."  
X glanced at him, "I had another one...It was worse..."  
Alia frowned, "What are you two talking about?"  
Zero had a look of worry on his face, which he shook off, "Nothing, Alia..." Zero sigh quietly.  
Alia heard her small COMM go off and she sighed, "I'd hate to go...but I have to." she stood and trotted off.  
X clenched his fists and tightly and closed his eyes, "I can't even get it out of my head..."  
"Neither can I, X, but come on. It cant be tha bad. You can tell me, if you want." Zero said, "It might help."  
X took a steadying breath, "It started like the last one...But it was more vivid. There were bodies and blood was everywhere...I couldn't see straight because of it all. They looked so familiar but I don't know who they were...and then someone came at me again and I heard someone scream. After that I woke up..."  
Zero has closed his eyes, "I see..." he said as he exhaled. "Come on," he stood, "lets go get you some coffee and off this floor."  
X nodded and stood stiffly. He was about to put away the Sabre, but he hesitated, and then kept it in his hand instead.  
Zero smiled, "There we go. Come on, I'll even pay for it." he said, leading X out of the Training Room.  
X followed after him quietly. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and he passed the sabre between his hands in distraction.  
Zero and X down in their normal booth at the back of the cafe, ordered their drinks, and were giving them a few moments later. Zero took a sip of his and placed it back on the table, "You remember how I said my dreams were slightly different from yours?"  
X looked up from staring at his reflection in the table and nodded.  
"Well, there were bodies in my dream too, except...I was the one that killed them..." Zero said slowly and quietly, staring down at his coffee. "There was someone yelling at me as well, and then I was attacked before waking up."  
X's eyes widened slowly and his hand clenched about the mug. His breath was held as he let go of it so not to break it. He sucked in a quick gulp of air and shook his head. He looked up at Zero and asked quietly, "What does it all mean?"  
Zero shook his head slowly, "I don't know...And I don't want to know." he said to X. 'Because I think we're supposed to be enemies, X, because YOU were the one that attacked me..' he thought.  
X stood suddenly, "I have to go. NOW." he hurried away, the sabre forgotten on top of the table.  
Zero blinked as X ran off. He sighed and looked down at the sabre. He reached over and picked it up, staring at it for a few moments.  
X had broke into a full run as he escaped the Cafe. He didn't know what had happened, but his mind was blank, even when he knocked over a Hunter he didn't even stop his mad dash. He ran head down and teeth clenched so tight he chipped one.  
He found his room and practically threw himself in.  
He jammed himself into a corner and caught his breath. He was suddenly terrified of Zero.  
Zero left the cafe and started down the hall, finding a Hunter on the floor rubbing his head. He said a blue blur pushed him down as it ran by. Zero sighed and ran to X's room. He knocked on X's door, "X...what's wrong?"  
X heard the voice and called quietly, "N-Nothing...Seriously." he couldn't keep the stutter out of his voice.  
Zero sighed, "Ok X. If you say so." he turned away from the door. He went to the Commons Room, found a couch and dropped down on it. "Not as good as X's, but it will do." he sighed and laid back.  
X squeezed his arms about his sides and rocked back and forth. He didn't know what was wrong, and he didn't feel like facing Zero at the moment. Something was horribly wrong, yet he could not grasp it.  
He soon fell asleep in his spot and slept undisturbed by nightmares.  
Soon Alia came to see if he was alright and peered in.  
She frowned sadly as she saw X shake in his sleep and she stepped in silently. She took a cushion from his couch and placed it behind his head carefully as a pillow and took off his helmet. She watched him for a bit, then left to find Zero.  
Zero laid on the couch on the Commons Room, staring up at the ceiling. His mind wondering in thought of what had happened. They were barely into the day and there was already so much to think about.  
Alia came up to him and clear her throat, "Zero?"  
Zero jumped a little as he came back to reality. He looked over to Alia, "Huh? Oh, hello Alia.."  
She blinked and asked, "Please tell me what's going on. Why are you and X so quiet?"  
"Its nothing, Alia. Don't worry about it. We're fine." Zero said quietly and stared back at the ceiling.  
Alia narrowed her eyes, "I have the right to know. Stop playing me off."  
Zero closed his eyes and turned his head to the back of the couch, "Just some nightmares with unknown meanings, Alia. It will pass."  
Alia wanted to yell back at him, but decided it wouldn't help and turned away and stalked off.  
X woke slowly in his room. He looked up into a small window in his room and saw the rain pattering on its surface. He sighed and leaned against the cushion. He suddenly felt a bit better from a dreamless sleep and looked at a sketch book on his desk. He blinked and grabbed it after awhile to draw.  
Zero continued to lay there for a while, then got up and left the Commons Room to wonder the halls, stopping in front of Cain's office. He knocked on the door.  
Dr. Cain looked up from his computer and said, "Come in."  
Zero entered the room and walked over to Cain's deck, "Hello Doctor. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
Cain blinked placidly and nodded, "Yes. What is it you need Zero?"  
Zero was quiet for a moment, "When you first activated me here, you said you were glad that I didn't kill you. What did you mean by that? I know I didn't want to know at the time, but..."  
Cain sighed, "You were a Maverick before we brought you here Zero. I reprogrammed you myself. From the notes I've collected, X was created by a man named Dr. Light, and you by his arch nemesis, Dr. Wily...I've found were designed especially for the task of ridding Wily of X and Light..."  
Zero stared off into space, not saying anything. Then he nodded, "T-thank you, Doctor..." He nodded, turned, and left.  
X was still in his room, his pencil working furiously as he sketched out his art.  
He stopped to look at it and tilted his head.  
He had drawn a small bird, a fledgling perhaps, its tiny wings flapping as it hopped about on a tree branch. He raised an eyebrow, what had made him draw this? Normally he drew what he saw, not something he just thought of. He shrugged and started on a new page.  
X was half paying attention when he finished his next picture and what made his come to look at it was when his pencil's lead snapped and brushed his hand. He stared wide eyed at two small children. X stood up and stepped away, he knew those faces, all too well.  
He shook his head and closed the book, "Coincidence...Coincidence..." he kept saying as he put it away and sat down back at the desk.  
Zero went to the Training Room and straight to the target dummies. He drew his sabre and slashed at them wildly. 'No. I cant be. I'm not! I'm NOT one of those monsters!' he yelled in his head as he attacked.  
X bit at his pencil's easer for awhile, then stood. He spat the tip he had bit off and walked out. Something made him head towards the training room, where he peered in and saw Zero.  
He was reminded of his rant that same morning and frowned.  
He sat down near the door and watched. He should have been taking note of what Zero was doing, but all he could do was stare.  
When Zero had finished, and hunched over and breathed deeply. Another hunter come over and tapped Zero's shoulder, "Ummm...Other people need to use those.." Zero turned around and blinked, "Oh...yeah. Ok..." he put his sabre away and went to leave. He saw X at the door, he blinked and glanced away.  
X frowned slowly and stood. He wanted to say something to Zero, but he could tell when he shouldn't and stood to leave. He looked over his shoulder once, then left again.  
Zero blinked and ran to catch up with X, "X, hey. Wait up."  
X turned and stopped, "Hey Zero..."  
Zero waved some, "Hey X. How have you been? Why did you run off before?"  
"I didn't feel well all of a sudden. It was nothing..."  
Zero nodded, "Yeah. I understand. I wont hold you ageist it."  
X blinked and asked, "Have you ever had any dreams like..these before?"  
Zero shook his head, "No. This was the first."  
"Ok. It was just so weird...It can't be real..."  
"I hope not." Zero sighed. He shook his head, "Hey, isn't it past time we check in to Signas?"  
X blinked, "I can't believe I forgot! Come on!!" X ran off down the hall, "Come on!!"  
Zero tilted his head, then shook it and ran after X, "What? What is it?"  
"We were supposed to report to him hours ago!!"  
Zero laughed, "Yeah. I guess we got a bit distracted! Hope we don't get into too much trouble!"  
X skidded into the room where Signas and his Unit were to report.  
He noticed all of the Hunters lined up in a long row and he fell into line.  
Zero slid in after X and quickly got into the line as well.  
X blinked, "What are we doing?" he wondered out loud.  
Signas strode out among the Hunters and spoke loud and clearly, "Soon we will find where Sigma is hiding. If you are selected for a patrol, and run into him, you are to call for backup, don't be a hero; call for help. We don't want to have to add more names to our fallen in action."  
The Hunter chorused, "SIR YES SIR!"  
"Now he tells us." Zero said quietly and nudged X slightly.  
Kat says:  
X grinned and shoved him back; glad to have some level of normal.  
Signas nodded his approval, "Dismissed Hunters. EXCEPT you two." he looked at Zero and X.  
X blinked and froze.  
Zero snapped up and stood straighter, 'Crap..' he thought.  
X watched as Signas came up to them, he expected to be chewed up for coming late, but instead Signas grinned and them and slapped their backs, "I wanted to properly congratulate you two on stopping Sigma. And thanks to you I'm am officially now Hunter General. I will soon announce who will take over my Unit. So, keep up the good work you two. Dismissed."  
Zero relaxed and slouched, he laughed a little, stood straight again and saluted, "Anytime, Sir." he said with a smirk.  
X stood quiet, then followed suit with Zero, "Thank you, Sir. I thought we-" he decided to stop while he was ahead and said, "I, uh, mean I hope who ever gets the job deserves it!"  
Signas winked, "Oh they do."  
Zero blinked, "'They'?" repeated, "You're picking two new leaders? I didn't know you could do that..."  
Signas laughed, "No, no. I said they as in that person. I don't want to say he or she. It would ruin the surprise!!"  
Zero smirked some, "Of course, Sir." He shoved X, "Come on, We got orders to follow out, lets go." he said and took off, running from the room.  
X saluted awkwardly at Signas and darted out after him, "Wait up!!"  
Signas grinned and shook his head as he watched them run off.  
Zero slowed to a walk, "So X, where should we go and look for Sigma? I hope we find him, I want another crack at him." he smirked and punched a fist into his open palm, "And he won't get away next time, either."  
X nodded, "Maybe this will give us some more time to test out our bikes while we search."  
Zero nodded back, "Good idea. Lets do it!" he smirked and started running again, "Race you there!"  
X grumbled and raced after him, "WAIT UP!!"  
"Then just run faster!" Zero called back.  
X growled and kicked off, running a top speed. He zipped past Zero and off down the hall, determined to beat him.  
Zero blinked, laughed again and started running faster, catching up with X. "You're faster then you look!"  
X grinned and pulled ahead a little, "I guess so!!" he saw the garage a ways and leaned forward even more and threw his arms back to gain even more speed.  
Zero continued at his speed, letting X get ahead of him.  
X ran into a jump and went over a railing to glide over the heads of perplexed Hunters. He landed gracefully and skidded next to his and Zero's bike. He stood straight and grinned through his slight panting.  
Zero smirked and followed X, jumped over a railing, over the Hunters' heads, and landing next to their bikes, "Nice moves X, you win this time."  
X made a mock bow and mounted his bike. He revved its engines and waited as the door to open. When it did he looked at Zero, "Ready when you are!"  
Zero jumped on his bike, starting it up and revved the engines once, "I'm ready. Lets go." he said and took off into the desert.  
X followed after him at a decent pace. He didn't feel like being a daredevil today. He took the pace not slowly, but not breakneck and simply enjoyed the ride.  
Zero slowed down and rode beside X, "Think we should try the South again?"  
X nodded, "Signas stopped watching the place I hear, so maybe Sigma returned."  
Zero smirked, "Would be foolish to return so soon, but that would make it the perfect place to hide. Lets go."  
X clasped at his side, where his new sabre was, 'This time I'm prepared...' he thought to himself as he followed after Zero.


	16. Trouble at Home

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Sixteen **

****

X kept on a steady pace, but something nagged at his mind. He frowned to himself, and every so often looked over his shoulder.  
He called to Zero, "You got a bad feeling?"  
Zero glanced over at X and shook his head, "No, not really. Why?" he called back.  
He shook his head, "Must be nothing then..."  
"I don't know...Its just something feels...wrong..." he added.  
Zero shrugged, "I wonted worry about it. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be a little extra careful." he said. Zero slowed his bike down as they came to the old building, "Well, we're here. Shall we check the place out?"  
X nodded and slowed to a halt. He hopped off the bike and again looked over his shoulder for a moment.  
Zero walked past X, patting his back as he did, "Don't worry. The bikes will be fine. Come on." he said as he approached the doors.  
X followed after him. He looked about then wrinkled his nose in disgust and put his hand to his nose, "Ugh, something smells like something rotting!"  
Zero laughed some, "Come on, it wont kill you." he pushed open the doors and walked inside.  
X kept his hand clamped to his face, "I'm glad I don't have the ability to throw up or I would."  
Zero laughed again, "Its not that bad." he said and took and big whiff of the air and gagged, "Ok, forget that.."  
X hesitated and held his stomach, "UGH! Its horrible!" he opened a door gingerly and saw the source of the odour. He recoiled with a choke and sputtered, "Bodies!"  
Laying sprawled in what was probably once the command room were at least three dead humans. Obviously they had been there a few days.  
Zero looked in over X's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the sight, "Who would do such a th--" he stopped as part of his dream flashed through his mind. "...We should report this in to Signas or Alia or somebody..." he said and backed away from the door.  
X clapped a hand to his mouth and fled the door.  
He ran to the outside and took a lungful of clean air and coughed to clear the sight from his mind.  
Zero quickly followed X out, and did the same. He lifted his arm and tapped it a few times, opening a comm to Signas, "Sir. Zero reporting. X and I found something at that old building to the south of HQ."  
Signas yelled over the Radio, "No time! Get back here NOW! We have a problem!" he then yelled faintly at another Hunter, "Hold that door SHUT!!"  
X blinked and looked up, "What? What's going on?"  
Zero shook his head, "Not sure. Sounded like an attack." he ran over to his bike and jumped on, "We better hurry. They may need us."  
X nodded and jumped to his bike, "Let's shred some sand!" he revved the bike and it shot off.  
Zero nodded, revved and took off after X.  
X groaned lightly to himself, 'I knew something was wrong...' he leaned forward against the bike to pick up speed.  
Zero bit his lip, being a few feet behind X. "I hope we're not too late. They sound like they were in real trouble."  
X saw the HQ in sight and felt urgency strike his whole body. He could hardly keep his eyes open due to the wind in his eyes and when the came to the garage, it was wide open. He stopped the bike recklessly and jumped off before it came to a full stop.  
He charged off, following the sounds of exchanging gun fire.  
Zero pulled in a few seconds after X, jumped off his bike and ran after X and sounds of battle.  
X saw his worst fear ahead. Hunters were desperately fighting off Mavericks as they stormed into the navigation's room.  
X saw them and cried his furry. He unleashed a fully charged shot straight at one, taking its head clean off.  
Zero ran into the hall and stopped. He blinked at all that was going on. He growled and drew his sabre and lunged at the nearest Maverick, slicing it in two.  
X lunged at one, and in his rage caved its head in with one swift blow with his Buster. He leapt to the next maverick, making his way into the room.  
Zero cursed as he tried to follow X, but was stopped at a group of 4 Mavericks that turned their attention to him. He smirked a little, lunging at them. With a few quick slashes of his sabre, all four fell to the ground minus a limb or two each.  
It took a few moments, but the mavericks were taken care off.  
X noticed many of the Hunter Staff were wounded, but his eyes fell on someone else and a horrible cry of pain tore from his throat, "ALIA!!" he ran to her side. She lay against the console, a gash ran from her shoulder down to her side.  
Zero ran into the room, breathing deeply. He put his sabre away and looked around, grit his teeth and ran over to X and Alia, "Is she ok?"  
X grabbed her into his arms and sobbed, "Alia! Wake up!" he shook her not roughly but not gently. Tears stained his cheeks as he did so.  
"X..." Zero half reached his hand out to X, then pulled it back. "She'll be ok, X. But we should get her to the med room."  
X hugged her to his chest and wept, "I should have been there!"  
Signas limped into the room, "What's going on? Is everyone alright?"  
"X it--" Zero started to say and looked over to Signas, "Sir, Alia here. She's got an impressive gash." he leaned to X and whispered, "Its not your fault."  
Signas waved in two Medics and came to the Zero and X, "Come on X. You have to let go of her."  
X cried, "NO! I won't leave her!" and choked with another sob.  
Signas shook his head, "Help me out here Zero, grab Alia, I'll get X."  
X wasn't listening and didn't move until Signas began to peel his arms away. X panicked and screamed, "NO! Let go!! LET GO!!" Signas held fast and yanked X away.  
Zero dived between X and Alia as Signas pulled X away, and caught Alia. He looked to X as if saying sorry.  
X wailed, "No! Let me go! ALIA! ALIA!"  
Signas was forced to shove X against the wall to keep him from going after Zero.  
"Get her out! Quick!" Signas grunted as X tried to claw away over his shoulder.  
Zero nodded, glanced at X, and quickly looked away. He picked up Alia in his arms and ran with her from the room, taking her, with the medics, to the med room.  
X gave in and sobbed bitterly. He went limp against the wall and hung his head. Signas gently let him down and X fell to the ground in a sitting position.  
Signas steadied X's shoulders as he cried, not caring if the General saw. Signas gave him a slight shake, "X, calm down. Think clearly. She'll be alright. I PROMISE you."  
X didn't speak, he couldn't.  
Signas stood, leaving X alone to his thoughts and pain. There was little he could do. He nodded to a Medic to keep an eye on him and followed after Zero.  
Zero has placed Alia into a Cryo Tube in the Med Room and had started back. He saw Signas and slowed his run and stopped in front of him. He gave a quickly salute and was about to continue on.  
Signas nodded to him and let him pass.  
X sat looking at his hands, that were still stained with Alia's own blood. He bit too hard into his lip and felt blood well into his mouth, but he ignored it; all he could do was stare at his shaking hands.  
Once back in the navigation's room, Zero kneeled down in front of X. "X. You had to let her go. She's going to be ok now, I made sure of it." he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
X looked up at Zero with eyes red from tears. As soon as he tried to say something another sob broke and he looked back down, unable to meet Zero's gaze.  
Zero sighed and sat next to X, and leaned ageist the wall, not sure what to do or say to X.  
X remained half in and out of awareness for hours until he finally cried himself to sleep. He started to lean off towards the side of the wall unknowingly.  
Zero looked at X, and chuckled lightly noticing he was asleep. "I guess I should get him to his room." he sighed some, smiling, but stayed sitting.  
X whimpered lightly in his sleep and eventually sank to the floor on his side. He flinched once or twice and settled against the iron floor as if it were a bed.  
Soon, Cain peered his head in, "X? Zero? Are you two still here?"  
Zero looked up and stood, "Doctor, over here." he said, a little on the quiet side and waved.  
Cain frowned and walked to them. He kneeled by X and patted his shoulder, "Poor X...I've never seen the lad so heartbroken. I heard from Signas. Are you alright yourself, Zero?"  
Zero nodded, "I'm fine. Do you know what the attack was about?"  
"According to Signas, Sigma sent a Unit of Mavericks at us...We were unprepared for them."  
Zero nodded, "Was there any kind of motive behind the attack?"  
"Is there ever one? Just destruction and to wound us." Cain sighed, "Let's get him off the floor, I might be old but I can still help."  
Zero looked down at X and nodded again, "Yeah. Ok." he kneeled down, "..Come on, X.." he carefully lifted X up and carried him over his shoulder.  
X's eyes flickered open for only a moment, but remained closed as Zero carried him off.  
Cain watched and followed after him. He shook his head, "Almost all of our Navigators taken out...Alia and a few others were the lucky ones..."  
"We better not tell X that. He would blame himself." Zero said. "Hmm...our Navigators. Why would they...Never mind, I think I know why." he sighed. "So, are we talking X to his room?"  
Cain nodded, "He doesn't seem to be injured. I think some R&R will do him some good. He'll be excused for duty for awhile. I'm sure he wouldn't show up anyway..."  
Zero smiled a little, but it faded. "Right. I guess a little solo work won't kill me."  
Zero opened the door to X's room and went in. He laid X down on his couch, "He'd be more comfy there. Lets go." Zero said and left X's room  
Cain looked back at his old assistant for a moment before leaving with Zero.  
He straightened his coat and said, "Get some rest Zero. We all have a tiring day ahead of us..."  
"Yeah...Okay." Zero waved, "See you tomorrow, Doctor." he left down the hall and went to his own room and laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for about an hour before falling asleep.


	17. A Surprise Vister

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Seventeen **

****

The next morning was gloomy for the whole base. Many Hunter's had been wounded and were out of commission for the next few days.  
X woke around mid-day. His neck was stiff as he looked up and saw he was in his room. He moaned to himself as he remembered the day before and fell back out the couch in dismay.  
Zero had woke up a few hours earlier and was sparing with another Hunter in the Training Room. He tossed the hunter down and pinned him by holding his sabre at his throat. He smirked as he let him up and nodded as he turned to leave. He sighed and entered the halls to roam.  
t."  
X stared at the ceiling a figured it was better not to sulk in his room. He slowly sat up and swung his legs over the couch and stood shakily to leave his room. He blinked as the harsh lights in the hall hit his eyes and turned down one way to clear his head for a walk.  
X walked his head downcast, mostly due to the fact that the lights made his eyes throb. He saw Zero down a hall and frowned. He must've acted foolishly the day before. X trotted to catch up to him, "Hey, Zero!"  
Zero stopped and turned to face X, "Oh, morning. How are you feeling?"  
X tried to grin and shrugged, "Crummy...Sorry I was such an idiot last night...I lost my head..."  
Zero waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it X. You saw someone you cared about get hurt. Its not your fault."  
X sighed, "Yeah...Still, I should've been more of a Hunter and less panicky. She could've really died if you and Signas hadn't been there...I'm going to go see her in a bit. Do you want to come along?"  
Zero nodded a bit, "Yeah. I'll come with you. Got nothing better to do."  
X smiled thinly, "Thanks." and he turned down a hall to the Medical Wing, "Hard to believe all of this happened in such a short time..."  
"Yeah. Most things do, though." Zero said as he walked beside X.  
X kept his face straight although he felt a twinge in his jaw as he ground his teeth, "When I find Sigma, I'll personally rip his head off."  
Zero glanced at X, "Careful buddy. Don't get ahead of yourself. And remember to keep that anger in check, or it might cloud your judgement in battle."  
X clenched his hands a bit, "Right..." he took a small breathe to shoved the thought aside and came to a door, "This should be where she is."  
He peered in and saw the Medics running about trying to get work done.  
X frowned, "I hope we won't get in the way..." he stepped in.  
X clenched his hands a bit, "Right..." he took a small breathe to shoved the thought aside and came to a door, "This should be where she is."  
He peered in and saw the Medics running about trying to get work done.  
X frowned, "I hope we won't get in the way..." he stepped in.  
He saw one Medic and asked as he walked by, "Excuse me! Do you know if Navigator Alia is-"  
"She's being taken care of right now, sir. She'll be fine I assume. That's what my superior said. I'm sorry to be rude, but Hunter's where asked to keep out for the time being..."  
X wasn't sure to be hurt that he couldn't see Alia, or relieved that she was fine. So he only shook his head and stepped back.  
"We'll come back later, X. Come on." Zero said, closing the door as they left the room.  
X looked back once or twice, but followed after Zero, "At least I know she's ok..."  
Zero nodded and smiled, "We could go get her a gift or something for when she gets out. I think it would make her happy."  
X smiled, "Yeah! Great idea..." then he blinked, "I have no idea what to get her though..."  
Zero tapped his chin, "You could get her a stuff toy, or maybe some chocolates or flowers. Girls like that stuff, right?"  
X nodded, "I guess...Maybe I can get most of that just to make sure..."  
Zero laughed, "There you go. Cant go wrong if you get it all. Hey, you draw don't you? You could make her a picture."  
X blinked, "Hey, good point!"

Outside the base, some Hunters looked up in confusion as a lone vehicle came thundering across the sands.  
At first they thought it to be Mavericks, until the driver pulled to a stop and got out.  
Iris fixed her hat and asked, "Is this the Hunter HQ?"  
One Hunter nodded, "Um, yes..."  
Iris smiled, "Oh good."  
She walked past them, "I thought I was lost for a moment."  
The Hunter who had spoke first barred her way, "Excuse me ma'am, no one is allowed in-"  
"I was told by Zero I could come anytime!" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
He blinked and sighed, "Fine. Fine, go on in miss..."  
Iris huffed and marched past him, "The rudeness of SOME people!"  
Iris wondered the base looking about, "What a lovely place! Now, where is everyone?" she looked down a hall and noticed a Hunter. She came to his back and tapped it, "Excuse me, do you know where Zero is?"  
The Hunter blinked, "I saw him go that way awhile back..."  
She nodded and trotted away, "Thank you."  
Iris was about to give up after wondering for awhile until she saw Zero and X's back away ahead. She smiled and ran up calling, "Zero! X!"

"Yeah, you could--Huh?" Zero turned and blinked, "I-Iris?! W-what are you doing here?" he asked, eyes wide in surprise.  
Iris caught up and smiled, "You said come whenever I could. I managed to slip away. Are you two well?"  
X nodded slightly, "For the most part. You two talk, or something, I need to get some stuff done."  
X quickly walked off, wracking his mind for a gift idea.  
Zero looked as X left, "But..I...umm..." He turned back to Iris, "I guess I did say that..." he sighed some, "So, ummm, want to go to the cafe?"  
She nodded, "you have one of those? Wonderful." she grabbed his arm and tugged him off, "Well come on!" then she stopped and blinked, "Well I guess YOU should lead, am I correct."  
Zero blushed some as Iris grabbed his arm and nodded, "Y-yeah...Its this way." he said and lead her down the hall to the Cafe.  
Iris still held his arm, but she noticed and blushed as she let go, "Sorry about that..."  
Zero laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "I-its ok. I guess I'm just not used to, umm...yeah. The Cafe's right over there." he said and pointed to a door at the end of the hall.  
She followed after him and asked, "How long have you been a Hunter Zero?"  
"About a week." Zero said and laughed a little again. "But I caught on quickly and seemed to be considered one of the strongest already." he said as he opened the Cafe's door and lead Iris to his normal booth at the back.  
Iris blinked, "Wow Zero. It took along time for my brother to work to the top!"  
"Really? Guessing by his strength and his hat, he's a leader of a Unit, right?" Zero ask, then ordered their drinks.  
Iris laughed a little at the Zero's mention of Colonel's hat and nodded, "He's second in command to the General."  
Zero smirked, being able to make Iris laugh, "What about you? What do you do?"  
"Oh...I sometimes navigate for our Troops when they go out..." she noticed how few people where in the Cafe and asked, "Where is everyone Zero?"  
"Hmm...?" Zero looked around the Cafe, "Oh, we were attacked by a large group of Mavericks yesterday. They went straight for our Navigators.." he looked back to Iris, "Be careful when you go back, alright."  
She blinked, "...Oh...I will don't worry." she smirked, "I wouldn't be a very good prisoner anyway. I tend to fight back."  
Zero's gaze dropped down to the table, 'They don't take prisoners, they just killed them on the spot.' he thought. Their drinks were brought to them and Zero looked up, thanked the waitress, and took at sip from his mug.  
She frowned, "Something the matter? You and X both don't seem to be as cheerful as when you came. Is it because of the attack?"  
Zero nodded, "A friend of ours, Alia, she's a navigator and was severely injured in the attack. She's going to live, but there were a few moments where we weren't so sure. X, being close to her, blamed himself."  
Iris said quietly, "I'm sorry if I came at a bad time..."  
Zero shook his head, "No! No, its alright. We're--I'm happy you came." he smiled at her.  
She smiled slightly back, "Maybe I can stay for the day, or maybe to tomorrow too. I'm not really big part of our Base."  
Zero nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure it wont be too hard to find you a place to sleep." he finished his coffee and placed the mug on the table, "Is there anything you want to see now that you're here?  
She tapped her chin, "I wouldn't mind seeing you spar again. That was amazing when you and X fought my brother."  
Zero laughed a little, "Yeah, your brother's a strong fighter. But, if you want to, then ok. Lets go to the Training Room." he said and stood, waiting for her.  
She stood with him and stood at his side, "Well, let's go! I can't wait!"  
Zero smirked and lead her from the Cafe, "Alright then. Lets not waist too much time." he lead her from the Cafe and into the hall.


	18. It Begins

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Chapter Eighteen **

****

Iris stayed at Zero's side as they made their way to the Training Room. She looked about as they walked and she said, "Your base is in much better condition than ours is in some places..."  
Zero looked at Iris, then around as well, " I guess I'll take that as a complement." he smirked.  
She nodded, "It was." she grinned a bit and then asked, "Who is in charge here? I mean like General or that sort of thing..."  
Zero thought for a moment, "Well, its was Sigma but he..." he trailed off, "...So now I guess its Signas." he nodded.  
She nodded, "I...see. Oh, is this the place?" she pointed at a door.  
"Yeah, this is it. Come on." Zero said, smiling as he pushed open the door and lead her into the room. He looked around, trying to decide what he should show her first.  
Iris looked around with wide eyes, "It so nice in here!"  
"Well, lets take a look around then." Zero said and gestured to the room with his hand.  
She nodded and followed him.  
Zero lead her around the room, explaining everything he showed her. He started by the training weapons, and made their way to the arena.  
She looked over the whole arena and blinked, "Its all so high tech!"  
Zero laughed and nodded, "Yeah, the Hunters' get a lot of funding from the Government." He looked at her, "So, anything else you want to see or try out?"  
She thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I don't know...Is there something else interesting?"  
"Well, if you were a fighter, I'd ask you to a spar, but since your not..." Zero tapped his foot on the ground. "We could go find X, or go check up on Alia." he said, partly to himself.  
She nodded, "Either would be nice. Maybe they could use a cheering up, well if she's even up yet."  
"Alright, come on then." Zero said, turning to he door, "The Med Room where Alia is is this way."  
Iris nodded and followed after him as he walked out.  
Zero waited for Iris, then walked beside her, "So, how was your trip over here? Did you run into any trouble?"  
She snorted, "Except your rude guards, no."  
Zero laughed, "I'll make sure to give them more of a heads-up next time I invite someone, sorry."  
She smiled, "That's ok. I showed them who's boss."  
Zero laughed again, "Alright then. Oh, there's the med bay." Zero said and pointed to a door down the hall, 'X should be close by..' he thought and looked around a little.  
In fact, X had turned the corner and balanced all the gifts in one hand to open the door and then walk in.  
Iris blinked, "Well there was X..."  
"Ahh! Come on, I want to see this!" Zero said and, without thinking, grabbed Iris' hand and ran down the hall with her to the door and went in.  
Iris blushed a bit, but went with him willingly.  
X was talking to a Medical Officer, who led him to a small room where the Reploids who had been repaired rested.  
X found Alia and with a small whoop he ran to the side of the bed like pod she sat in, "Alia! You're alright!"  
She smiled as he ran in, "Yep. I'm much better now."  
He then showed her the presents, which she took gratefully.  
Zero came up to X and Alia with Iris at his side, "Hey, Alia. Looks like your feeling better." he said to her. He noticed he was holding Iris' hand still, blushed some and let go.  
X hid a grin at Iris and Zero and blushed himself deeply as Alia hugged him around his neck, "Oh you're so thoughtful X!! Oh, hi there Zero...Who's your friend?"  
Zero grinned some himself at X's blushing, then snapped back to reality when Alia spoke, "Oh, this is Iris. She's a navigator at the Reploid Force."  
Iris nodded, "Hullo."  
Alia placed the gifts carefully to the side and said, "Is everyone else ok? The other Navigators I mean."  
Zero nodded, "Yeah. They're fine..." he said, not referring to the ones that were killed.  
X cleared his throat and changed the subject, "You know what? Signas never did announce the new Leader of his Unit..."  
"Oh yeah. Think we should go hunt him down then?" Zero asked and looked around at them.  
X nodded, "Yeah. Can you come with us Alia?"  
She smiled thinly, "I wish I could...But I have to stay...But why don't you two go check it out?"  
Iris nodded, "I'll keep Alia company, if that's alright."  
Alia nodded.  
"Ok, come on then, X. Lets leave the girls to their 'girl talk'." Zero said and waved, "See you ladies later."  
When they left the Med Room, Zero elbowed X in the side, "That was a nice hug you got there, and a blush for the record books." he smirked.  
X's face went red again as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "Erm...yeah..."  
Zero laughed, "I'm just bugging. So what did you end up getting her?"  
X blinked, "I made her a card, bought her some candy, and this neat little glass rose I saw. Thought she might like those."  
"A rose? Nice touch. Not bad at all." Zero said, nodding some. "We should probably check the Command Room for Signas." he said, getting back on track.  
X nodded, then wondered out loud, "I wonder who he picked..."  
"That is the question on everyone's mind. And there's only one way to find out!" Zero smirked, "Race ya!" he called and broke out into a run.  
X laughed and darted after him. He kept easy pace and grinned, "I bet you I can beat you there!"  
"Ya, you probably could. 'Cause, you know, you're more aerodynamic with your hairless head." Zero laughed.  
X huffed and picked up his pace and took a slight lead.  
Zero grinned and matched X, "Come on, X, you can do better then this."  
X gave a full toothed smirk, "You're right!" and threw himself forward, his feet felt like they barely touched the ground as he took a larger lead.  
Zero blinked some, and shook his head, "I have got to learn to stop egging him on like that." he sighed to himself and did his best to catch up, or at least to close the gap some.  
X saw the door and dug his heels in to stop himself and almost went down, but he managed to keep standing.  
Zero ran up and stopped by X, breathing deeply, "Okay..we're here...GOOD." he laughed some, stood up straight and opened the door.  
X seemed barely winded as he walked in as well.  
Signas looked up from the Computer screen and nodded, "Just the two I wanted to see."  
"Oh, you know. We were in the naborhood and thought we'd stop in." Zero smirked with a little shrug.  
Signas chuckled, then said, "I've been meaning to call you two in, I was about to before you just did."  
X blinked, "Us sir?"  
"Did you have a mission for us?" Zero asked, "Did you get a lead on Sigma?"  
Signas grinned lopsidedly, "Not exactly..."  
X then spoke up, "Sir...does it have anything to do with the new Commander you're going to choose? That's kinda why we came..."  
Signas nodded, "In fact, yes it is..."  
"So much for beating around the bush..." Zero shrugged, "So anyway, who did you choose?" he asked.  
Signas looked them both over and said, "For starters, X, you will be taking command of my Unit."  
X's eyes went impossibly wide and his jaw hung open, then Signas turned to Zero, "And you Zero, will have your own Unit; I've decided to call it the 0 Unit."  
Zero's eyes and jaw matched X's. "Wha..?! My-my-my own...Unit?" Zero blinked, "Thank you, Sir, but...are you sure? I've only been a Hunter for a few weeks."  
Signas laughed as he looked at the two and nodded, "I think you can handle it."  
Zero smirked and saluted, "Thank you, Sir. I wont let you down."  
X fumbled and did the same, although he still couldn't find his voice.  
Zero took a deep breath, and turned, "Come on, X. Lets go tell the girls." he said and patted his back, then calmly left.  
X shook his head and followed after him, "Am I asleep!?" he asked, "Cause that CAN'T be right..."  
Zero thought, turned, and slapped X.  
X yelped and rubbed his cheek, "OW!!"  
"Did that hurt?"  
"Of course it did!!"  
"Then you're awake." Zero grinned, turned and started running back to the med room.  
X barked and ran after him, "I ought to tie your hair in a knot for that!!"  
Zero laughed, "Oh, come on. Did you really expect anything else from me?"  
X caught up with him and gave his hair a rough tug.  
Zero let out a yelp, and growled at X, "Oh, your pushing it!"  
X stuck out his tongue and lunged ahead, trying to outrun Zero again.  
Zero growled again and lunged after X, "You're going down, Little Blue Commando."  
X jumped forward, avoiding Zero, "HA! Too slow!"  
"You cant dodge forever, ya' Smirf!" Zero grinned, and ran after X.  
X laughed and stopped in his tracks and turned trying to make Zero run into him so he could push him down.  
Zero's eye widened as X stopped, Zero let out a cry as he slammed into X.  
X was not expecting Zero to hit so hard and was thrown back with a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him.  
Zero sat up and rubbed his head, "Ow...I guess I know that I'm not dreaming now, either." He looked over to X, "Hey, you ok?"  
X looked up and gingerly rubbed his side, "God Zero you weigh a ton..."  
Zero stared at X blankly, then knocked on his armour and rolled his eyes, "Come on." he said and stood, "We got to go tell the girls the good news." he outstretched a hand to X.  
X took it to stand then continued to rub his side and gave small fake groan, "I think you broke something you lumbering brute!"  
"Oh...you poor poor baby. Maybe, if you ask nicely, Alia will kiss it better when we get back." Zero chuckled and start to walk down the hall towards the med bay.  
X huffed at his ruined joke and followed after him.  
Zero opened the door to the Med Bay and went in with X, then over to where Alia and Iris were.  
They looked up from speaking as they neared.  
"Well? Any news?" Alia asked, curious.  
Zero smirked and looked to X, "You want to tell them, or should I?"  
X beamed, "Zero and I both have our own Units! I took over the 17th and Zero's got his own called the 0 Unit."


	19. Epilogue

All MegaMan related items and characters belong to CapCom

**Epilogue **

****

Many weeks passed as the two companions grew into their new positions.  
Not a day went by that Signas regretted giving these two the job.  
Many believe to this day that the two were created to lead.  
X no longer cowered and stuttered, he matured from his new command; and no longer did he fear the unknown but faced it head on; although it brought him to many new worries.  
Zero was no longer hesitant when it came to new faces and grew into a Elite Hunter.  
Iris visited the Base often and she and Zero grew close; much to X's amusement.  
Alia and X became inseparable to a point and enjoyed many outings with Zero and Iris.  
Soon though, the moments of Contentment were shattered by another Up Rising of Sigma and none other but X and Zero rose to stop him; after months of battle, X rose victorious, but much to his dismay, he had lost Zero.  
Mourning was seen through the base for weeks; until it was broken by the impossible rise of Sigma again. But Sigma was not the only one to rise again.  
With the vigilance of MegaMan X the Hunters were able to resurrect Zero and he rejoined the battle for Justice.  
Many events happened after this; such as the many attacks from Sigma, but every time he rose, he was thrown back by the ever present Hunters along with Zero and X.  
Years passed and soon the duo were joined by a lively Reploid named Axl; who became an indispensable asset to the Hunters.  
Life goes on as they say; Hunters died, some lived to tell this story...Such as myself. I stand before you and share with you my story so one day we might learn to live in serenity and peace. Zero is gone...None no where he has disappeared, but I do not falter; he will return, I know it. Axl, my friend has passed on; may he rest peacefully. A new War has been brought upon our world my young friends...I pray we will see the error of our ways and repent...so I leave you with this message that I hope will reach you; War is not the Answer, we must live together in harmony, or we shall never find true Peace and Freedom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is that.

Me and Kat made this story by RPing together. It seem like the easiest (and funest) way to get it done. It was done this back in last 2005, and she had posted it in pieces on her DeviantART account. So, I took it, fixed our spelling errors (there were lots, I probably missed some, grammar's probably bad in a few spots….MEH), then put it up here for others to read.

Kat: I have to say this was one of the most interesting and fun RPs I've done in ages, its scary thinking it was all the way back in '05. Duo did most of the work in fixing spelling errors, (I tried to when we first posted it... and failed in finding them all . ). So yush, hope you enjoyed teh story and for contacting teh Kat find me at my DeviantART account, Maverick-Hunter-Kat.


End file.
